Hands-on Education
by Mallobaude
Summary: After months of being her teammate, Jaune thought there was nothing Nora could ever do that would surprise him. That was until she sat down next to him on his bed and held her scroll in between them. The contents of the video shocked him, but it was nothing compared to what would come after. Cover art by PotenzaCreators.
1. Hands-on Training

It was a lazy evening for Team JNPR. At least some of them.

Jaune laid on his bed, hair still slightly damp from his post-training shower with Pyrrha. His partner had elected to continue on without him even after he had finished. He supposed that was simply one reason she was the four time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion. The girl was a machine, and she probably wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

Meanwhile Ren was out purchasing ingredients for his infamous green goo health food shakes. Another example of the driven nature of half of his team as opposed to the more laid-back, slothful pair who currently inhabited the room.

Speaking of sloths, Nora emerged from the bathroom after her own shower, vigorously rubbing her hair with a towel as she moved over to her bed. Warm and humid air began to filter in from the open door to the bathroom now, and the scent of some indistinguishable fruit filled his nostrils.

It was a surprisingly quiet and peaceful night for the pair. It wasn't as if they were uncomfortable with one another, but it seemed as if they just preferred the company of their respective partners. Ren and Nora were childhood friends with a wealth of shared experiences. Jaune and Pyrrha had bonded over their training and sharing of secrets. Sometimes he wondered what he would even speak to Nora about in a private, one on one setting. The same for Pyrrha and Ren. Maybe those two would discuss diet and nutrition? But still, what would Jaune himself have in common with Nora?

Minutes passed by, and Jaune glanced over to see that Nora had donned her large headphones. With a scroll turned sideways in her hands, it was clear to the blond that she was watching something on it. At least she had the courtesy to put on headphones. Knowing her it was probably something loud and obnoxious.

Jaune flipped the page of his X-Ray and Vav comic. Truth be told, this peace and quiet was just a little bit boring. Maybe he had just grown too used to the insanity that was Beacon Academy. Where were the food fights? The sap collecting missions? Even dance shenanigans? A normal night had become something so mundane that Jaune was just wishing for something to happen. Something like battling an Atlesian mech in the middle of downtown Vale like Team RWBY. That would certainly be a show.

The squeaking of mattress springs earned his attention, and Nora was apparently coming his way. When he had wished for something to happen, he wasn't quite sure that an encounter with Hurricane Nora was what he had wanted.

The girl casually hopped into the bed next to him, laying down before removing her headphones and tossing them onto the adjacent bed. Jaune never could have expected what would come next.

"Hey, Jaune," his teammate said, shoving the scroll in between the two of them so that they could both watch whatever was on its screen. "Check out the gazungas on this chick."

Blue eyes focused on the scroll video. Those eyes widened at what they saw.

A redheaded woman, a fully nude woman, was busy bouncing up and down on a fully nude man's penis. Large breasts jiggled with every movement, and Nora had adjusted it so that volume was now coming out of the device's speaker rather than her discarded headphones. The sound of the woman's moans filled his ears, as did the slapping of flesh on flesh as she rode the man on the bed.

"What the- Nora!" Jaune protested, squirming up on the bed into a sitting position. "What are you doing?"

"Watching porn," she said matter-of-factly. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a pretty good one, too. Amateur stuff is always the best."

His eyes couldn't help but be drawn back to the video. The video that Nora was shamelessly playing aloud for both to hear and see. Hardcore. Uncensored. Utterly real. There was no tucking it between the legs for this. No simulated penetration here. Nope. That woman was sliding on and off a guy's cock, and Nora felt like sharing that with the world. Or at least him.

"Yeah but... why?"

"It's fun. What, are you gonna say you never watch porn?"

He wasn't going to say that. Quite the opposite in fact. He was a young man in the midst of puberty with a healthy sexual appetite. He attended a school full of young, incredible beautiful women, some of whom loved to show off their bodies in tight, skimpy outfits.

Yang was the first to come to mind. Yang and her glorious chest.

Jaune shook his head. Now was not the time to think about Yang like he had so many times before in private. Yes. Private. That was his response.

"Yeah I watch porn," he confirmed. "But... not out in the open like this. And definitely not with one of my best friends."

"If you can't watch and comment on porn with your best friend, who can you do it with?"

It was an odd question. And in a way it made sense. Yet in another way it made no sense. He would never do such a thing with Pyrrha. He would be mortified even discussing sex stuff with his closest friend and partner. And as for Ren, well, Jaune wasn't much into the idea of getting all worked up and aroused around another guy. It would have just been awkward for him.

"So... this is like a bonding thing for you or something?" he asked.

Nora shrugged. "I dunno. I guess. Just wanted to know what you thought about it and all. About her."

The woman in the video was beautiful, of that there was no doubt. There was something about amateurs which made the whole thing seem more real and genuine. There was no production company behind the scene. No fake plastic boobs. Probably no fake orgasms either. It was just two people, two regular people like Jaune and Nora themselves, going at it and deciding to record it.

"She's hot," Jaune admitted.

Nora hummed. "Yeah. Guy's cute too. It's nice when both are attractive, don't you think?"

It certainly helped with the experience. When Jaune saw videos of a smoking hot girl getting screwed by a fat, hairy, old man, it definitely took away from the experience.

The couple on screen had switched positions, and the woman was bent over the mattress now. Each thrust of the man's pelvis slammed into her ass, and the rhythmic slapping noise was music to Jaune's ears. It was also beginning to have a predictable effect on what lay below his waist.

Hair pulling and ass slapping followed, and the woman's moans added to the cacophony of pleasure and lust filling the room. Jaune's legs squeezed together, and he brought his knees up to shield his natural reaction the best he could from the girl beside him.

"You think that feels good?" Nora asked.

Jaune shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. "What? Sex?"

"Nah, that speaks for itself," she said. "I mean the rough part. Some girls like it rough from what I've seen. You think it feels good to have your hair pulled like that? Or to get spanked?"

He'd never thought about it much. He'd never thought about being on the receiving end of it either. In all his fantasies and dreams, Jaune had been the one giving it to a girl. He had been the one administering the rough stuff. It just seemed like a given that girls would like that based on what he'd seen online.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it has to feel good if it's so common in porn."

A thoughtful hum sounded in Nora's throat. "I guess you're right. If it ain't broke don't fix it, right?"

"I guess," he agreed.

The two continued to watch the scene play out on Nora's scroll. It was surreal. Nora, his friend and teammate, was lying next to him watching a girl getting fucked. Like it was the most normal and casual thing in the world. And to Jaune's surprise, he didn't seem to mind it either. Now that the initial shock was over, he felt perfectly comfortable just watching it with the girl. Commenting about it. Speculating. Like they were movie critics watching a summer blockbuster.

Eventually the climax of the video was reached, in more ways than one. The redheaded woman as on her knees, and the man stroked his hard erection over and over until a stream of cum shot out onto her face Rope after rope of the sticky white stuff struck her on the mouth. The nose. Even her closed eyes. Thankfully they were closed. Jaune couldn't imagine the pain of being hit in the eyeball with a stream of the stuff. If anything would ruin the perfect moment of a loving couple finishing with each other, it would be something like that.

"Pretty good stuff, right?" Nora asked.

He had to admit, it was. It had only been one video, but Nora seemed to have excellent taste in porn.

Words the boy never thought would enter his mind.

"Yeah. It was."

Nora smiled, and her gaze averted from the screen onto him. More specifically, a certain part of him. "Wow, really doesn't take much to get you going, does it?"

Jaune followed where her eyes were pointed and saw that his hardness was peeking through his pants. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to hide his erection from the girl next to him. He wasn't about to feel bad or ashamed about it. After all, Nora was the one who had come over to his bed and showed him hardcore pornography.

"I mean, I'm lying here with you watching a girl getting fucked," he explained. "It's kind of a natural reaction."

To his surprise, Nora hadn't bothered to look back up at his face when she spoke. She continued to stare below Jaune's belt. "Still, it it only took a naked chick to get a guy hard, what's the point of a fluffer?"

"A fluffer?"

"Yeah. A girl who blows a guy to keep him hard on set."

That was a thing? It occurred to Jaune that his knowledge of the pornography industry was woefully lacking. Or maybe that Nora's knowledge was just incredible. For some reason that did not surprise him. Nora was ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag. Jaune didn't think that he could be surprised by any weird facts or secrets the girl might know.

"Seems like you really know your stuff," he commented.

"I like porn," she said with a shrug. "No big deal. I think it should be a lot less taboo, ya know?"

"Why's that?"

"Well think about it. Porn makes people happy. And happy thoughts keep the Grimm away. If you ask me, the world would be a much better place if people were just boning more."

Jaune laughed. How could he not? With such a simple, honest explanation like that, who could say she was wrong? He may not have ever actually had sex, but he had masturbated plenty. And she was right, it felt good. He knew that on some chemical level it made the brain happy too. With that line of logic, maybe the world would be a better place if people were just happily having sex with each other.

"You really are a weirdo, you know that?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. "But like I said, no shame in that. Doing what makes you feel good in your own private time shouldn't be a bad thing."

It shouldn't. It didn't harm anyone. They weren't stealing or anything like that. They were just watching sex. One of the most beautiful and natural things in the world. Everyone and everything did it. It's just that humans did it for pleasure in addition to reproduction.

"Yeah. I get that," he nodded. A brief pause followed, and he saw that Nora was scrolling through the list of videos on screen looking for another. Apparently she wasn't done with this conversation yet. "Hey, Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like watching porn with me?"

He saw a soft smile play on her lips, and her head tilted slightly as she continued to peer down at the screen. "Yeah. It's fun."

Fun. That was surprising. Or maybe not, considering that she had come over in the first place. Considering that she was looking to continue. "Really? Why?

"I dunno," she answered honestly. Another pause came after as she probably attempted to come up with an explanation as to why. "Just fun to do commentary sometimes. Ask other people's opinions. Maybe ask a few questions about things I don't know."

Jaune hummed. "Oh really? Queen Nora of Pornlandia doesn't know stuff?"

"Some stuff. Guy stuff."

He supposed that was true. After all, Jaune could hardly say he was an expert on female anatomy. No matter how much media he consumed, he didn't know what actually felt good for a woman. If the kinds of things he would have wanted to do would be satisfying for her. He'd need to hear it from her mouth to know for certain.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he admitted. "But if you have questions why me? Why not Ren?"

Nora's hand froze from its scrolling, and she turned to regard him. "Ren is... complicated. I don't think he'd be comfortable doing this kind of thing with me."

"Really? Jaune asked with genuine surprise. "Is he not... into you or something?"

"What?"

"Oh, well, it's just I thought you kinda had a thing for him. And now that you mentioned that I figured maybe he didn't feel the same way?"

"What? No way!" Nora practically shouted. "We're just friends. Like brother and sister close."

Jaune blinked. "Oh. So all those times you said you weren't together-together..."

"I meant it." Nora laughed incredulously, shifting her attention back to her scroll. "Wow. It's like I say something and people just assume the exact opposite. Ugh! People sometimes!"

He raised his hands defensively. "I'm sorry. I thought it was kinda one of those reverse psychology things. Where you were in denial and all that."

"Nope. He's my brother. And even if he wasn't, he's not exactly the kind of guy you can plop down next to and show a girl getting bent over a table and plowed from behind."

The language Nora used to describe the act sent a shiver down his spine. It was so... carnal. So primal. The idea of doing that with a girl, taking his hands and firmly gripping her hips, and just ramming her hard from behind... it made the his reaction from earlier come back with a vengeance.

"But I am? he wondered.

"I guess. I mean, we're doing it right now."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "You're right about that."

Another video started playing. Again, it was a well-endowed girl on top. It seemed that Nora had a type of genre she preferred watching. He couldn't blame her. He had his fetishes too.

"Hey, Jaune?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You think that chick has better boobs than me?"

The question came out of nowhere, and it hit him like a truck. Comfortable or not, he wouldn't have expected Nora to ask such a personal question concerning herself. It was one thing to comment on the bodies of the people in the video. It was quite another to do so about themselves.

"What?" he asked, the reaction coming without even thinking about it.

"Her tits," she said, pointing a finger at the large breasts bouncing up and down. "Think they're better than mine?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"Oh come on, you can say yes. I won't be offended."

Offending Nora was the last thing on his mind right now. Discussing the boobs of one of his closest friends in the world was kind of a step up from discussing those of strangers.

But still, it wasn't the only reason either. "I honestly can't say," he explained. "This isn't me trying to play games or anything, but I've never seen yours. Only hers."

To Jaune's surprise, Nora set the scroll down on her raised knees and it rested there as her hands came up to her white sleeping shirt. She squished the hidden treasures beneath the fabric together, making them suddenly a lot more prominent than they had been seconds before.

"You can't tell me you've never noticed these puppies before," she argued.

Oh yeah. He had noticed them before. He'd noticed them just like he had so many other girl's breasts at Beacon. When a girl wore a tight white top with a heart-shaped cleavage window, it was hard not to notice.

"Noticed, yeah," he agreed. "But I've tried to never stare."

"Tried doesn't mean you haven't," she smirked.

Again, he was guilty. Try as he might, there was just something about boobs which knew how to draw a man's gaze. And close friend or not, Jaune couldn't help but have peeked a time or two. Or ten.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "I'm a seventeen year old guy. Can you blame me?"

"Nope!" she agreed happily. At least she wasn't offended. He imagined someone like Weiss wouldn't have taken kindly to the looks he had given her rear end before. "Now come on. How do mine compare?"

"It wouldn't be a fair comparison. I've still never _seen_ yours."

The girl next to him hummed. "Good point." The words hung in the air for long seconds before she continued. "Want to?"

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. Had he heard her right?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want to see them?"

Nora Valkyrie. His friend. His teammate. His hot, porn-loving teammate, had just offered to show him her boobs. While they were lying together in his bed.

Had Jaune died? Maybe a training accident earlier in the evening with Pyrrha? Had he fallen off the roof to his death, and now was in the afterlife?

He felt that his mouth had gone dry. His heart was hammering in his chest. A glance over at Nora showed that there didn't seem to be any trickery or deception on her face. She was genuinely offering to show him her boobs.

"That's... kind of a bold question to ask a guy," he finally managed to spit out.

"I'm offering to show you my tits. Shouldn't be a hard call."

"Something's hard all right..." he muttered.

Nora snorted a laugh, and her eyes went back down to see that he had gone fully erect once more. "Yeah I can tell. So really. Wanna see them?"

"You're serious?"

"Yup. I'm comfortable with it if you are. I mean, we've been sharing a room together for months. I'm sure we've caught peeks of each other before."

In all honestly Jaune hadn't. Growing up with seven sisters he had a healthy respect for the women in his life and their privacy. He went out of his way to avoid seeing Nora and Pyrrha in any compromising positions.

But knowing what he now knew about Nora... did the same apply to her? Had she maybe caught a glimpse of him getting out of the shower? Or changing? If so, did she like what she saw? Could that maybe by why she was so bold and comfortable around him?

"I... I guess," he stammered out. "Yeah. I'd love to see them."

"Right answer! I might have taken offense if you said you didn't wanna see these things. I'm kinda proud of them, ya know?'

Setting her scroll aside, Nora shifted her position on the bed to kneel next to Jaune. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked up at her, in this dominant position above him. Almost like the girls she liked to watch in the videos. The only difference was that Nora wasn't riding his hard cock. That she wasn't moaning as she slid up and down on his big, hard, shaft...

Jaune shook his head. No. No reason to get so horny. She was just showing him her boobs. He shouldn't wish for anything else than that.

Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, Nora lifted it up to first reveal a flat, smooth stomach. A pair of bouncy but firm tits jiggled as she tore the shirt off over her head. Jaune sucked in a breath at the sight of them. They were huge. Beautiful. Pink nipples sat in the middle of each, and he was hard-pressed to remember a better looking pair he had ever seen on some video. Here, right now in the flesh, were the two most beautiful tits he had ever seen in his life.

It took him a moment to remember how to speak. But Nora deserved all the praise in the world for those things. "Wow. Nora. Just... wow."

The topless girl above him giggled. "You like?"

"They're... amazing," he breathed. "Wow."

"Lost for words," she smiled. "Quite a compliment."

"Yeah..." he nodded. "It's just that I've never seen them... in person before. And they're so big."

"Yup! This short stack is packing D's. And my height makes 'em seem bigger too."

"They're really nice. Way better than the ones in the video. Yeah. Definitely. _Way_ better than the ones on that girl..."

Nora's hands came up an began to playfully tap her breasts back and forth. The way they moved and jiggled was hypnotizing to the boy, who merely stared in awe. "Aw, you're so sweet. Thanks."

Jaune was staring up at Nora as she continued to play with her boobs. It didn't matter if his jaw was slack with amazement. If there was drool building up in his mouth. If his eyes were wide and glued to the sight before him. He loved Nora's tits. They were as amazing and incredible as he had told her. No lies. No exaggeration. They were so big and full and beautiful. Yang Xiao who? Move over, blondie. Nora had the best tits in school.

Nora was his new fantasy...

"Hey, Jaune?"

The words broke the silence Jaune hadn't even realized was there. He had no idea how long he had been staring. How long he had been silently watching as Nora touched herself and swayed her torso back and forth to make her tits move.

"Y-yeah?"

"I have a proposal for you."

He had to swallow hard in order to speak. "A proposal?"

"Yup. Wanna touch them?"

A bolt of lightning struck him and sizzled his body from head to toe. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup!" she confirmed happily. "Poke 'em and squeeze 'em all you want. But I'd ask for one thing in return."

Poke them. Squeeze them. Do who knows what else to them. Could he even dare to ask to do more? Could he ask if he could suck on them? If he could take those enormous things in his mouth and suckle on them? Or would that be too bold of him?

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." she asked bashfully. It was surprising coming from the girl who had no problem watching porn with him. Who had no problem stripping her top off and kneeling in front of him with her sweater melons hanging out. "I've always wanted to see a guy's junk in person. And touch it. Just to see what it feels like. Watching porn is one thing, but the actual thing is totally different."

He could say now from personal experience that this was absolutely true. It was one thing to see boobs on a computer or scroll screen. It was another to have them only a couple feet away from his face.

"I can touch your boobs if you can touch my dick?" he asked.

"Yup. And seeing how you're already rock hard," she said, motioning to the tent in his pants. "It won't really matter if you're a grower or a shower. I'll just be seeing all the good parts."

It wasn't a hard decision, in all honesty. He wanted to touch those things. He wanted to so badly. Seeing them up close and in person and not being able to touch them would leave him with a case of blue balls that no amount of masturbating would be able to get rid of.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That sounds good."

Nora grinned. "Aw yeah. Let's see what ya got, fearless leader."

Jaune chuckled, and moved to stand up so that he could take off his pants. Undoing his belt first, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. The pants fell down to his ankles and he bent over to step out of them.

"Woo!" Nora cheered. "Shake it baby! Take it off!"

A blush crept onto the boy's face. "Not helping, Nora."

"Sorry, sorry," she winced.

"It's okay." His thumbs moved to the waistband of his boxers, and he teased the girl by lowering them only a couple inches. Then he stopped, a realization coming to mind. "Um, Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I haven't exactly done any, uh, manscaping down here lately. I wasn't exactly expecting to show off little Jaune to anyone today."

"Little Jaune?" she smirked.

"Big Jaune!" he quickly corrected.

"Heh. We'll see. But it's cool. I don't mind seeing an all natural Jaune."

He nodded. Steeling himself, Jaune made the final push and dropped his boxers down to the floor. A hard erection jutted out from his body, and he looked over to gauge the girl's reaction. To his relief there was no giggling. No covering her face to try and hide any mocking looks. If anything there was a sense of wonderment and awe on her face. He wondered if his expression had looked similar to hers.

"It's nice," she commented. "Good size."

He moved back over to the bed and laid next to her. His cock stood straight up in the air now, and Nora couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Really?"

"Probably," she admitted a little bluntly. "I only have porn stars to compare to, and like, no one's gonna come close to that. They go on camera for a reason. But for an average guy? Yeah. Looks good."

The words warmed his heart and put him at ease. Nora thought he was a good size. Jaune himself had always thought so too, but hearing it from a girl made him feel really good.

"Thanks."

He saw as Nora's arm reached out, and her fingers gingerly brushed against his erect member. It throbbed just a tiny bit from her very touch. It felt strange. Having something, or someone rather, that wasn't him touching his penis. Fingers grasped around his shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze. Despite how many times he had done the same himself, it felt so new an incredible to come at another person's hands.

Hers was so small too, especially compared to his. Seeing Nora's tiny hand wrapped around his shaft made his cock seem a lot larger than usual. It was a little uplifting to be perfectly honest. A good size indeed. At least in the hands of a girl.

"Wow. It's so hot. Like, temperature hot," she clarified. "And hard. Is it really just blood filling it up?"

"Yup."

"It's weird. I used to think it was a called a boner because there was a bone in there or something." Her hand moved up and down its length, as if feeling for the mystery bone that laid beneath. "Like, how could something be so hard if there wasn't a bone inside?"

He didn't know, but he knew enough to know that there definitely wasn't a bone inside when he was soft.

Nora moved her hand back to the top, and her thumb started to rub against the very edge of little- of big Jaune's head. He couldn't prevent a pleasurable gasp from slipping through his lips.

She ceased her movements immediately and looked him in the eye. "Whoops. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." He smiled, watching how Nora kept a firm but motionless clasp on his cock. "It felt good, actually. That spot's pretty sensitive."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh. Learned something new today." She grinned, staring back down at the dick in her hand. "See, I couldn't learn that from porn."

True enough. There were some things you could learn only through experience.

Nora began to rub around the head of Jaune's cock more now, this time intentionally. He grunted softly, sucking in sharp breaths as Nora worked him.

"Heh. Like putty in my hands," she commented, staring down at her handiwork. "Speaking of which, you kept up your end of the bargain. Come and feel my boobs."

He didn't need to be told twice. Honestly he had forgotten all about that as he had been watching a pretty girl playing with his dick.

His right hand moved across his body and grabbed onto Nora's left breast. It was amazing. So soft. So squishy. Like a giant marshmallow. He couldn't get enough of it.

Jaune tried different things, first trying to encompass the large breast in his whole hand. They were literally a handful and then some, and he found that Nora was a bit too well-endowed for him to get the entire thing inside his palm. So he settled on merely squeezing it as many different ways as he could. With his fingers and thumb on the top and bottom of her breast. Then on the left and right. He poked it with a finger, watching it jiggle briefly before falling back in place. All the while Nora continued to rub his cock. It all added up to the greatest feeling in the world.

"Try the nipple," she suggested. "It's kinda like your spot. Feels good when you do things to it."

Jaune's thumb and forefinger migrated over to the hard pink nub, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. This time it was Nora who moaned softly from his touch, and he felt his cock somehow get a little bit harder in response to her noises.

"It feels good?" he asked.

"Really good," she gasped as he gave her another pinch. "You have big strong hands too. You're getting me wet just by doing this."

For long moments which could have been seconds or minutes, the two continued to explore each other's bodies. Time was lost to the young man who was experiencing his first sexual encounter. Who for the first time was being intimately touched by another, and was doing the same with her. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to do so much with Nora right now. But he knew that he had to settle for what she was willing to give him.

"Jaune."

He was broken from his trance of the redhead's boobs. "Yeah?"

"I have an idea. Don't freak out."

He didn't get a chance to ask what it was before Nora let go of him. Looping a leg over him, Nora made herself at home straddling his legs just below his pelvis. The feather-light weight of the girl pressed down impossibly hard on him, and her pair of enormous marshmallows dangled tantalizingly above him.

"There," she said in a satisfied tone. "Now you can touch and I can touch a lot easier. No restrictions."

Both Jaune's hands came up now to grab hold of her tits. Her hand came back down and grasped his hard erection. Yes. This was so much better. The fact that she was straddling him made it easier to simulate that they were actually fucking when he closed his eyes. It helped that she had begun to stroke his shaft up and down with more vigor than before, rather than just touching and feeling him.

Jaune began to feel a familiar pressure building inside him. Nora pumped his cock without mercy now, and there was no way she didn't know what kind of effect it was having on him. Still, he needed to give her fair warning.

"Nora," he gasped. "If you keep that up I'm gonna cum..."

"Is that okay?"

Okay? _Okay?_ He wanted to beg her to please make him cum, but he didn't know if she would get freaked out by it. Instead he tried to play it cool. As cool as he could be for a guy getting a handjob from a hottie like Nora.

"I mean... for me yeah. Is it for you?"

"Yeah," she said eagerly. "I wanna see a cum shot in person."

Jaune couldn't help but smile. Another porn-inspired idea. Nora may have been a perverted little porn addict, but he loved that new facet of hers that he had discovered. Not just because she was getting him off while he fondled her chest. It was just so... different. So flawed. So human. Normally people kept their fetishes and desires to themselves. But Nora trusted him enough to not only share them with him, but to ask him to participate in them. It spoke to a level of trust that went beyond mere friendship. It went beyond being huntsmen on the same team. Jaune had wondered earlier what he and Nora in particular could bond over. Was porn the answer? Sexual activity in general?

He heard her grunt, and the pace of her stroking increased. Opening his eyes, he saw how Nora's jaw had clenched as she looked down on her work with a slight frown.

"Does it usually take this long to get to the cream filling?" she asked.

Jaune chuckled at her comparing him to a donut. A Long Jaune, maybe? That was a good one he'd have to remember for another time.

"Not when I do it myself. I can pretty much control how long I wanna prolong it for."

"Then why's it taking so long for me? I'm pumping super hard and my arm's getting tired!"

Little did Nora know that she was making good progress. He was close. He could feel it.

"It's really about... uh... technique I guess?" he breathed. "I know where to hold it and how to do it just right. Just takes practice I guess."

"Oooh! Is that an invitation to practice more on you?" she winked. "I guess you really like a topless girl sitting on you working your junk. Naughty boy."

He laughed, giving her tits an extra hard squeeze. "Nora, it'd be the biggest lie in the world to say that I wasn't enjoying every second of this."

"Heh. Well that makes two of us. I'm down for more practice if you are."

Oh he was. Definitely. Jaune would do this every night with her if she let him. He'd do so much more to her too, if she wanted. He'd make her every porn-fuelled fantasy come true.

The pressure was getting too much for him as she continued to work his shaft, and he had reached the point of no return. It was coming. No stopping it now. He was about to erupt.

"Nora..." he gasped. His hands clamped down on her boobs, squeezing them mercilessly. "I'm cumming!"

A moan left his lips as sperm shot up from him as Nora continued pumping. Shot after shot spurted up into the air before arcing back down to land on his chest. And she kept going. Like she wanted to milk every last ounce of it from his body in order to satisfy him. Or maybe herself. Maybe seeing her handiwork and making him cum got her off too.

Jaune stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily as warm fingers removed themselves from him. It felt cold without them now. He wanted them back.

"Wow," he heard her say. "That was intense."

"Yeah," he agreed. A grin was plastered on his face from ear to ear. "Wow."

"I never knew there was so much in a guy," she commented. Jaune looked up to see Nora raising her hand. Sticky cum covered the tips of her fingers. "I thought porn exaggerated it."

Jaune sat up, looking to see where the rest had gone. Looks like he'd need to change his shirt for tonight. And do some laundry as soon as possible.

Nora moved off of the bed, and he looked over longingly at the half-naked girl. "Do you... do you want me to return the favor?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe another time," she smiled back. "Ren and Pyrrha will probably be back any minute. We should get cleaned up."

Jaune had completely forgotten about them. What if one of them had walked in while he and Nora had been doing this? How would they have reacted to find a topless Nora straddling Jaune while stroking his cock? Neither of them would have been able to explain it.

Yeah, not going any further for tonight was the best idea.

"Besides, I already got off right before this."

"I thought you were taking a shower?"

"I was. I like to multitask," she added with a wink.

"Oh."

Jaune got up, following Nora toward the bathroom while stripping his own shirt off. He threw it in with the rest of his dirty laundry.

He had just had his first sexual encounter. With Nora of all girls. It had been amazing. And she said that maybe they would do more again. Another time.

He looked forward to that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this idea came to me a few months ago simply because Miles tweeted a joke that Nora referred to boobs as "gazungas". I pitched the summary to the story in my Discord server, and there it laid dormant for months until last week when I thought about it again while at work. Naturally my first instinct was to stop working, and go sit down somewhere that I could just write the stream of consciousness dialogue that was just flowing from my brain. Before I knew it I had been sitting there for about 20 minutes with the bare bones of their conversation down on my phone.

I really have no idea if people will like it, but it was so super easy to write I figured I'd do it and see what people thought. There's a chapter 2 in the works as well, so be on the lookout for that sometime in the near future.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed whatever this was. Nora's Arc is a pretty rare pair, so if I could contribute to it positively I think it's worth it.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Oral Examination

_Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah._

Professor Port's class really was the worst. It wasn't the hardest one. It wasn't his worst subject. But it was just. So. _Boring._

It didn't help matters that the events of the previous evening were still fresh in his mind. Jaune sat in between a pair of redheads. To his right was his partner Pyrrha. A girl who he had nothing but the utmost respect for. The strongest fighter in their grade, and perhaps even in the next one as well. He was a lucky man to have a friend like her.

To his left was Nora. A girl who he could now never look at the same way again. Underneath the happy and bubbly personality of hers was a girl who loved porn. Nora had admitted it herself. She watched it to get off. She watched it for entertainment. She watched it alone. She watched it with _him._ And they talked about it. That was perhaps the strangest part. They watched it like they would a sitcom, commenting on the positions and acts.

Jaune glanced over at the latter girl and saw how she was barely staying awake as well. Her chin was propped up on her left hand. He wanted nothing more than for the redhead to take her free hand and reach it under table. He wanted her to unzip his pants and jerk him off like she had yesterday until he exploded onto the underside of the desk.

It was hard not to think about things like that. He had fallen asleep the previous night thinking about Nora's incredibly soft and squishy boobs. Recalling how he had enjoyed every moment of touching them. How he wanted to do so much more to them than just squeeze them. He wondered if she felt the same way about him. If she had enjoyed the experience enough to the point where she was looking forward to the next time they could make it happen. Whenever that might be.

The bell mercifully rang, and students leapt to their feet in an attempt to be the first ones to escape Port's class. Being caught between the always-polite Pyrrha and lethargic Nora, Jaune could make no such attempts to flee the scene. Not that it particularly mattered anyway. This was the last class of the day, and he had nothing to do now but do a bit of studying and training on his own time.

He along with the rest of his team found their way out of the classroom a few moments later, and Nora stretched her arms over her head. "Aw, man," she groused. "I thought that class would never end."

"I'm sure there's... valuable information in his lessons," Pyrrha offered. "Somewhere."

Jaune smiled. Pyrrha could always see the good in any situation. Even Professor Port's lessons.

"Does anyone have any plans for the rest of the day?" Ren inquired.

None that Jaune could think of. At least other than the business as usual. However at this point he merely considered his extracurricular training as just a normal part of his day rather than anything planned.

"Oh, Jaune," Nora said. "I need you to help me get that book from the library, remember?"

"A book?" Ren asked.

"A book?" Jaune echoed.

"Yeah! Up on a high shelf. Kinda need it, but me being a short stack and all, I can't reach it on my own."

_This short stack is packing D's._

Nora's words echoed in his mind. As did the memories which came with them.

His eyes were drawn to his teammate's chest for the briefest of moments before he averted them up to Nora's teal eyes. She held his gaze, knowing what he had just snuck a peek at. Knowing that he was indeed inclined to stare sometimes. A knowing smirk grew on her face, like she knew exactly what was going through his head. It was her fault for putting the thought there in the first place.

"Oh, right," Jaune lied. He felt bad about lying, but it's not like he was hurting anyone. Right?

"So we won't be too long," the girl continued. "But me being spontaneous and all you never quite know where it'll lead. Things could get car-ay-zee!"

In other words, Nora was giving her teammates fair warning not to come along. Like a rattlesnake shaking its tail to ward of potential enemies, Nora wanted to make it clear that what she had planned, or in this case, didn't have planned, could only be bad for all those who tagged along. Jaune was just unfortunate enough to be getting dragged along with her. No one else needed to suffer, however.

"That sounds... fun," Pyrrha managed to say. Polite as always. "I'll see you at our usual time on the roof then, Jaune?"

Nora's words had been enough to scare off Pyrrha. Mission accomplished, he supposed. "Right," he confirmed. "Wouldn't miss it."

His partner smiled, and before he knew it Nora had hooked an arm around Jaune's and dragged him away. "Well, see ya in a little while," she called back to the stationary Ren and Pyrrha.

Once they had turned the corner and were out of sight Nora released him and he kept up with her under his own power. It was amazing that such a tiny girl could walk so fast, keeping up with even Jaune's powerful strides. Then again someone with Nora's energy could probably jog full time rather than walk and not suffer any adverse effects.

It occurred to Jaune that something fishy was going on when they moved past the library. No, they were heading to the dormitories. And not theirs, either. The rooms set up for the incoming exchange students for the Vytal Festival were located in another wing of Beacon Academy, and it seemed like that was exactly where Nora was going.

He followed her up the stairs and down the long corridors until she reached a lonely door at the end of the hall. Producing a keycard of unknown origin, the electronic lock clicked open and Nora shoved the door in. The two entered, quickly closing the door behind them.

When the lights went on Jaune saw an obviously unoccupied room stripped of everything but the bare essentials. A quartet of neatly made beds filled most of the space, while an empty book shelf and desk sat against two of the walls. Nora took a few bounding steps before leaping off her feet and onto the nearest bed. She bounced hard on it a couple times before her body settled in, laying her back against the headboard.

She patted the area next to her, and Jaune moved in far more calmly before taking his own spot next to her. It was reminiscent of their positions from yesterday. As was the scroll Nora had just taken out of her pocket.

Jaune saw that she was back on a familiar website scrolling through all manner of explicit videos. A twinge of excitement filled his body thinking of the possibilities to come. And, well, the possibility to cum.

"So I take it we're here in this private room for a reason," he noted.

Nora nodded as she continued to thumb her device. "Yup. I thought about how lucky we were yesterday that we didn't get caught and didn't wanna risk it again. So I thought, 'Hey, Nora. Where can you go and diddle yourself with no risk of getting caught?"

_Diddle yourself?_ Jaune smiled at his teammate's unique vocabulary. "And so the exchange student dorms came to mind."

"And bingo was his name-o," she said, booping his nose with a finger. "Figured we needed a place to enjoy our new hobby. A clubhouse of sorts. The Porn Corner." Her eyes lit up. "Oh! The Porner! How does that sound?"

"Like a really bad super hero name from a comic book."

She snorted. "Yeah that could be you, Jaune. The Porner. By day a mild mannered student at Beacon Academy. But at night he takes his mighty phallus and pleasures all the needy women in Vale!"

Mighty phallus? He wasn't about to question her decision there. But still... "All of them?"

"All of them, Jaune," she grinned. "Old ladies have needs too."

Jaune blanched. "Not the imagery I need right now."

"Well then let's wipe the slate clean, shall we?" She held up the scroll to him as a video began playing. "Description says she's 18. That work?"

The girl in the video did look young enough to be a student here at Beacon. And there she was, down on her knees sucking a guy off as his hand gripped her hair tightly. Sometimes he held her in place completely, letting his hips do the work for her as he practically fucked her throat.

"Yeah," he breathed. "That works."

Choking and gagging noises from the video filled his ears. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't turning him on.

Question was, did Nora feel the same way?

"Do girls actually like that?" he asked.

"What? Deep throating?"

"Yeah. Seems like it'd be uncomfortable. Or... I dunno. Disrespectful?"

"Depends if the girl's into it I guess," she shrugged. "Some people like the abuse. As long as it's not abusive."

"Non-abusive abuse?"

"Yeah. You know. A little choking. Spanking. Or maybe even full BDSM. Different strokes for different folks and all."

Jaune supposed it made sense. Or maybe it didn't make sense at all. He was about as vanilla as they came. Maybe a little aggression would be fun, but he couldn't imagine getting overly physical in the bedroom. Not to the point where it would be as Nora put it, non-abusive abuse.

"Are you into that?" he asked.

It was a bold question, but considering it was their new past time to lay together watching porn, it wasn't that out of left field.

"Probably not," she admitted. "I don't know, really. I don't think I am. Never felt what it was like."

"Ah. Yeah, same." He paused. "I mean, both that I don't think I'd be into it, and that I've never done it."

"Heh. To be honest I think I'd be more of a dom. I think I'd like it on top."

Jaune smirked. "I can tell. A lot of the videos you've picked are cowgirl."

Nora laughed again. "I guess you noticed. But still, doesn't mean that's all I'm into. I could be a switch."

"A switch?"

"Sometimes I like watching the girl in control. And sometimes I like watching a guy just dominate her. Both are fun. Both are hot."

He couldn't disagree with her there. Jaune supposed he might be a switch too then. A vanilla switch. It sounded like some sort of strange dessert food.

"So you're a dom?" he asked, wanting to know more about her earlier comment.

"Probably. Like I said though, can't know for sure until I try it. But I think I am."

He didn't know why, but just discussing this sort of thing excited the boy. If nothing else it would aid his fantasies for later on if he knew what Nora's preferences were. "So do you think you'd be into the kind of stuff they do in the videos? Pin the guy's arms above his head and all? Or maybe just press his chest down onto the bed?"

A soft hum sounded in her throat, and her eyes shifted away in thought. "Maybe. I gotta show I'm in control, don't I?"

"Yeah. Helps that you're really strong too. How many of you can you bench again?"

"Like five or something."

"Ah. Definitely means you'd be in control. Not that any guy would want to escape from underneath you or anything." Jaune knew this from experience. Despite their first encounter only being a handjob, he knew how wonderful it felt to have Nora on top of him. "And the fact that you're so small just makes it really hot..."

Speaking of hot, Jaune himself was getting hot and bothered just by talking about this sort of thing. For a guy his age who had gotten his first taste of the female form just yesterday, it was incredibly easy to get him going.

"Hey, Jaune?"

Nora's voice broke him from his stupor. "Yeah?"

"You suddenly seem very interested in my bedroom preferences. Anything interesting happen lately that might have caused that?"

A glance at her face revealed a shit-eating grin on her lips. That would have been enough, but the fact that Nora was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively made it abundantly clear that she was being facetious.

"I don't know," he said feigning ignorance. "Maybe because a certain ginger teammate of mine gave me a handjob while I felt up her boobs?"

Nora gasped. "How scandalous! What would Headmaster Ozpin say if he knew his young, attractive students who face life and death situations every day were fooling around in their coed dorm rooms!"

The utter ridiculousness of the reality of their situation made Jaune laugh. It was especially obvious when said aloud as Nora had. "Teenage hormones in stressful situations. What could go wrong? In hindsight, not a great plan."

"Oh really? Was yesterday not great or something?"

The question made his eyes widen. "No no!" he insisted. "It was great! Incredible! One of the best days of my life!"

Nora was grinning again. "Come on, don't stop. Keep praising me."

The smile was infectious, and Jaune found himself grinning as well as he looked at his friend. "You really want me to?"

She shrugged. "Maybe? I was just messing with you, but if you have something serious to say then by all means say it."

"Well there's not much more to say that I haven't already said." Jaune racked his brain trying to think of something, anything more he could say on the matter. Sadly nothing poetic was coming to mind. "It was incredible. _You're_ incredible, Nora. One of a kind."

Her hand lightly smacked his arm. "Aww you're gonna make me blush."

"Sorry."

"Don't be! I like that you liked it." The blush on her pale features darkened. "Because I liked it too."

"Really?"

"Well duh, Jaune! I wouldn't have brought you to a nice secluded room with just the two of us if I wasn't interested in doing it some more."

Actions did speak louder than words. And here they were, once more on a bed together watching porn. "Oh," he said softly. "I wouldn't have asked or anything, but if you're up for it then I am too."

"I can see you're up for it," she said, motioning to his waist with her head.

Jaune looked down to his pants and laughed. "Guilty."

"I can help you with that if you want."

Jaune's body flinched as he felt a hand graze against his pants. Against the tent that he had pitched while watching porn with Nora. While discussing all manner of lewd things with her. His eyes moved from the screen to her face, and teal ones stared back into his.

"Hey, Jaune."

"Yeah?" He swallowed, hoping against hope that this was leading where he thought it was.

"I wanna give you a blowjob."

Blue eyes widened. That had gone way beyond where he had ever expected it to. "You do?"

"Yeah. Not like the one in the video," she motioned with her head. "But like, a regular one."

Jaune looked back to the video to see the woman slurping down cock like an all you can eat buffet. Nora wanted to do that? With _him?_

The most honest possible question slipped from his lips. "Why?"

Nora laughed, and when he shifted his gaze back to her saw that she had quirked an eyebrow. "You know, Jaune. Most guys wouldn't ask why when a girl says she wants to blow him."

True. But then again Jaune wasn't most guys. And Nora wasn't most girls.

"But the reason?" she continued. "I wanna know if it feels as good as the guy makes it sound. Guys make it sound like the best thing in the world. All they say is 'suck my cock'. Or 'blow me'. You ever notice that? How much guys say that to like, insult people?"

Now that he thought about it, that was true. Jaune had played perhaps an unhealthy amount of online video games in his life. The demands for oral sex when it came to disputing players was a bit disturbing.

Luckily this was not that case. Nora was his friend. His teammate. And she had already made him cum once. So, Nora offering to blow him? Like he'd ever turn that down. "Well if you really want to..." he trailed off. He didn't want to sound too eager for it. "Yeah, why not?"

Nora grinned at him. "Oh please. Don't make it sound like I'm twisting your arm to let me suck you off."

The comment made Jaune laugh. It really was nice to hear her speak so candidly about it. Like a little bit of physicality wasn't _too_ big of a deal. They were just a couple of friends exploring the more mysterious parts of life for the first time.

She wasted little time, setting her scroll aside and coming to her knees. Her fingers reached toward his waist, but Jaune was way ahead of her. He was quick to unbutton his jeans and shove them down to his knees, leaving only the thin fabric of his boxers to contain his hardness. It was nothing Nora hadn't seen or felt before, and she pulled those down without hesitation.

"Looking nice and clean down there today," she commented with a smile.

Jaune had made sure to do a bit of trimming this morning in the shower. "After what happened last time I just wanted to be prepared if we ever did it again."

"Thanks. Not that I minded or anything, but it's the thought that counts."

For a few seconds she gently rubbed Jaune's erection, taking the sight in as if studying it. The anticipation was killing the boy. He wanted those full, red lips wrapped around every inch of him. He wanted to feel the warm, wet inside of Nora's mouth.

He wondered if she would try to be as talkative as usual if she was filled up with his cock.

"Well, here we go. Tell me how it feels."

Nora opened wide and plunged down onto him, her mouth taking him halfway in before stopping. Lips tightened on him, and a few shaky breaths slipped through Jaune's mouth. He was getting a blowjob. Nora was going down on him right now. He could hardly believe it.

A head of orange hair bobbed up and down, each time going just a little bit deeper until finally the entirety of his shaft was taken in her mouth. It felt nice for him, but not mind-blowingly nice like the guys on the videos made it seem. He wondered why that was. Were they just faking it like all porn stars did? Or could something be improved?

"Try putting more pressure on it," he instructed. "Like you're sucking a straw or something."

Nora stopped mid-motion, her eyes shifting to look up at him. The sight sent a shiver down his spine. Nora was staring at him with his dick in her mouth. He never would have expected that the day they had met during initiation.

She followed his orders, and her lips an tongue seemed to tighten around his cock, almost squeezing down as she went back to sucking. _Now_ it felt better. A lot better. Worthy of letting a satisfied breath slip through his lips, among other things.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered. "Nora..."

To his disappointment she pulled up, letting his throbbing member slip out of her mouth. "Not quite yet," she smirked. "Still only oral."

It took a moment for him to realize what she had meant. Yet? His heart skipped a beat at the implication of 'yet'.

"Still, it sounded really hot to hear you moan my name. You should do that more if it feels good."

Jaune nodded. He would. He absolutely would.

Nora took his cock in her mouth once more, applying the same pressure as before as her head bobbed up and down on him. Her hand took hold of his shaft as she did, gently stroking it as she went about her business. Up and down she went, over and over again, each time putting just a bit extra as her lips travelled along his head. The swirling she did with her tongue on the tip of his member made it difficult to control his breathing.

"Nora..." he gasped, both genuinely and because he knew she wanted to hear it. "Nora that feels so good..."

A hand reached up to gently grab hold of her hair in order to aid her movements. Not that she needed any extra encouragement as she voraciously moved up and down on his cock like it were a pancake flavored popsicle.

Huh. Introducing food. Chocolate syrup. Whipped cream. There was an idea. He wondered if Nora would be into it.

Who was he kidding? Of course she would.

Jaune's chest heaved as minutes passed by watching the orange hair of his friend move and sway as she continued to take in every inch of him. Apparently she must have been enjoying this too if she had gone on this long. Did it taste good? Or maybe it just felt good for Nora to have his dick in her mouth? He couldn't say. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end.

But end it did as soon as he heard his scroll buzz. They must have been here for too long, and their friends were wondering where they were. Definitely not in the library like Nora had said.

Jaune reached down to check the message he had received. Nora came up for air as he did.

"Pyrrha or Ren?" she asked.

Seeing who it was from, Jaune shook his head. "Nope. Ruby."

"Oh. What does she want?"

"To know if I want to go to the comic book store."

"Do you?"

He looked over to see Nora's face mere inches away from his twitching cock. It wasn't a difficult decision to make. "Nope."

Nora smiled, diving back down to take him in her mouth. The sucking and slurping noises she made as she blew him were music to his ears. Yeah. This was way better than any comic book. This would be his new hobby, should Nora ever agree to it.

Still, he had to tell Ruby something. He couldn't just leave his friend hanging like that. He began typing out a response on his scroll. He could hardly believe it. He was about to text Ruby while getting his dick sucked.

He felt the cold air on his wet member as Nora once more removed herself from it. "So whatcha gonna tell her?"

"Definitely not that Nora's giving me a blowjob in the exchange student dorms."

She snorted a laugh. "Do it. See what her reaction would be."

"No way! I wouldn't ever joke about something like that."

Nora began to stroke him as she stared into his eyes. It was so sensual... so sexy, the way she did that while looking at him with that lustful grin.

"Not like she'd believe you anyway," she added.

"I know. But still. What we're doing is private. It should stay that way."

"Aww," she cooed. "You're such a softy. You'll make a girl really happy someday."

"And you'll make a guy really happy with tongue skills like yours."

The compliment seemed to really hit her, and Nora's face brightened up with unbound joy. "You really think so? It's my first time doing it."

He meant every word of it. "Would it be insulting to say you're a natural?"

Nora laughed at the compliment. "Nah. Remember I've studied a lot of porn."

"Studied. Sure. Let's say that instead of masturbated."

"Oh like you haven't."

"Well yeah," he admitted. "But I don't claim to be an expert or anything."

Nora continued to gently pump his cock as they spoke. To keep him hard during the conversation. "Wanna put your knowledge to the test?"

"Huh? How?"

"Well," she smirked mischievously. "After you pop, this time you _can_ return the favor. I didn't get off in the shower earlier, so I'm horny."

Hearing Nora say she was horny was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Especially with the implication that she wanted Jaune to scratch that itch for her.

"Oh. Wow," was all he could think to say in response.

Nora grinned. "Yup. So show me if that silver tongue of yours is good for more than just talking. Sound good?"

An invitation to go down on Nora. To return the favor of her sucking him off. Like he'd ever deny her that pleasure.

"Sounds... yeah. I'll give it a try."

"Good. Now then, where were we?"

She shifted her hand to make room for her mouth once more, and took all of Jaune's cock in again. Her movements had become faster. Her fingers curled tightly around his hardness. Her strokes became quicker and more frantic, as did the movement of her head. She wanted to get him off quickly it seemed. Probably so that she could get her own satisfaction. Jaune couldn't blame her. After all, she'd already been blowing him for several minutes now. She needed her release too.

Just as Jaune needed his. The buildup was becoming stronger, and he could feel himself nearing the end. He was surprised it took this long with a beautiful girl's lips around his cock, but like he had said yesterday, it was all about technique and familiarity. Nora was not yet familiar with all the tricks of the trade. With all of the subtleties which made a guy tick. Yet.

His breathing grew heavier by the second as he watched her in action. As the sloppy, wet noises continued to pour from her mouth. As excess saliva dribbled down his shaft and onto trimmed pubic hair. Nora looked like one of the women from the porn videos they so loved to watch. Like she was a pro at it. Like she had been doing it for years. But she hadn't. This was her first time. _He _was her first time. Just as she was his.

Jaune's grip on her hair tightened as he felt wave after wave of pleasure course through his body. This was it. "Nora... I'm cumming."

She kept going. He would have thought that she would come back up for air and finish him off with just her hand. But she didn't. Her head continued to bob up and down on him.

"Nora. It's about to come out. Right now."

And yet it didn't matter. Jaune held back for as long as he could, but Nora left him no choice. An explosion of semen shot out of him and straight into Nora's mouth. All the while she maintained her tight hold on him, taking in every drop he expelled without losing a beat.

Deep, heavy breaths were forced out every time a new round of cum was milked from him by the redhead. As seconds passed by Nora lessened her pace to help him come down from this pleasurable high until she stopped completely. Her lips came up from his cock, a soft popping noise filling the air as her tongue and lips cleaned off the tip.

"Nora..." he gasped. "You swallowed?"

"Yup!" She said enthusiastically. Nora opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue to prove him correct. "No mess, no cleanup."

That was true... and a good call by Nora. The last thing they needed was to have some sort of accident and return to their team with semen-stained clothes.

"I guess it was a pain to clean up last time," he agreed.

"Yup. So... my turn now?"

There was an eagerness on Nora's face which couldn't help but turn him on. Despite the fact that he had just came, he felt as if he was ready to go another round already. Just from her sexy face alone.

"Yeah... just gimmie a minute to catch my breath though."

"Sure. It'll give me time to lose these."

Nora scooted over to the edge of the bed, allowing her legs to dangle off the side. She slipped her hands underneath her pink skirt, and a second later a pair of light pink panties slipped down her legs and off her feet. She crumpled them up into a ball and tossed them onto Jaune's lap.

The boy picked them up, unfolding them and holding them up to see in all their glory.

"Most guys would kill to get a whiff of those," she stated smugly. And smug or not, she wasn't exactly wrong.

"Yeah. I guess."

"But... you're gonna get the real thing," she said motioning to underneath her skirt. "Not just the panties."

His breathing hitched again. Yeah. Jaune was about to see... smell... taste... _everything._ He was about to go where he'd never gone before. Do something he'd never done before. He could only hope that all the videos he'd watched would be enough to prepare him. He hoped he'd be able to satisfy Nora like she had him.

"Now come here," she ordered. It was kind of hot. Okay, _really_ hot. She was indeed a dom. "On your knees, Jaune."

She motioned to a spot on the floor right in front of her. In front of her opened legs. Even if he hadn't caught his breath yet, he wasn't about to turn down her demand to get on his knees for her. If she was a dom, was he her sub? Would he gladly take orders and abuse from his mistress in order to pleasure her?

As Jaune knelt down on the carpeted floor, the only answer that was going through his mind was yes. Yes, he would do anything to please Nora right now. He wanted her to cum just as she had made him. He wanted to hear the soft moans of pleasure on her lips just as they had been on his.

He grabbed the edges of her skirt and lifted them to reveal the smooth, pale thighs that were normally concealed from his eyes. To see the pink folds of her pussy that no man had ever laid eyes on before. Bright orange pubic hair, shaved and trimmed to perfection, greeted him.

Nora was primed and ready for him. Already wet simply from performing her own oral duties on Jaune. He wasn't about to let her needs to unattended. He wouldn't give any less than she had for him.

A strong but not unpleasant musk filed his nose as he leaned in. If nothing else the unique scent he had never before smelled only spurred him on. It awoke something primal and natural inside him. Like an animal who had gotten scent of his mate. Jaune wanted this. He needed to taste Nora's pussy.

His tongue darted out, and he gave a tentative lick to the moist pink folds before him. He had expected to hear Nora's pleasurable groan in response.

"Jaune, that tickles!" the girl giggled.

Not that.

He pulled back so that he could view her whole body laid out on the bed. "Sorry."

Her head rose to look down at him. "Don't be. Just caught me off guard is all." She took a deep breath as she composed herself. "Okay. Ready."

Nora fell back down onto the bed, and Jaune dove back under her skirt. He spotted a small fleshy nub near the top of her pussy. That would be his target for the second attack.

With all apprehension about the taste and feel of her gone, Jaune went all out, running the entire length of his tongue across her clit. He could feel and hear the sharp intake of breath in Nora's body in the moment. It wasn't a laugh this time. She didn't squirm or pull her body away at all. She liked it. It had to mean she liked it. It gave him more confidence as he went back in for another lick.

More and more breaths and noises erupted from Nora's mouth with every pass. With each passing second he grew more and more confident, more and more sure that what he was doing was right. Or at the very least, not wrong. The fact that labored breathing rather than orders and directions were the only sounds she was making had to mean that she enjoyed it.

Jaune felt as her hand came down and grabbed hold of his wild blond locks, keeping his head in place as he continued his work. Absolutely a good sign. She wanted him down there. She wanted to be in control of him as he licked her wet slit. Fingers tightened on his hair, nails digging into his skin. She must have been feeling it. And it must have felt good.

Up and down his tongue went, taking in every inch of Nora he could touch. Right and left, dutifully taking in every drop of fluid her body produced like a dehydrated man in a desert. Nora's hips began to sway and buck lightly, sharp breaths shooting through her mouth and nostrils as each second passed. By the gods did it sound wonderful. Even without the vocal screams and moans which were so common in porn movies, Jaune knew that Nora was enjoying every moment of this. And it was all from his touch.

"Jaune..." she gasped. Yes, there it was. Nora was right about the sound of someone moaning your name. It was so _hot._ "Jaune try... try..."

She couldn't even compose a proper sentence. It spurred him on even more, his tongue attacking her pussy with reckless abandon. He wanted her to lose control of her voice. Of her senses. Of her very mind. Him and his tongue were the only things he wanted her to be able to think about.

"Try... try swirling... tongue..." she finally managed to get out.

His mistress had just given him and order. Who was he, a lowly, pathetic servant, to deny her?

Jaune changed up his strategy and began to move his tongue in circles around Nora's clit. Her hand pulled and squeezed at his hair, and for a moment he thought that she would rip it clean off his scalp. It held firm, however. As did the swirling motions of his tongue as he continued to target every single piece of flesh he could hit. Not just her clit, but every area around there. He kissed and sucked and licked Nora's most sensitive spots, her reactions guiding his path like a lighthouse in the darkness.

Nora's short legs closed around his head like a vice grip, but on he went. Despite the fact that they covered his ears he could still hear her fervent moaning. He hoped _that_ wasn't merely for show. He hoped that he was making her feel as good as she made it sound. In any case it only encouraged him further, hoping to elicit more and more of the passionate sounds from his friend. They were the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

"I'm nearly there..." she panted. "Jaune... I'm about to..."

Much like with what Nora had done with him, the approaching climax did nothing to halt Jaune or his enthusiastic tongue work. It was only when Nora's pelvis began to move and buck wildly that he became dislodged from his position between her legs. Still, his fingers buried into the soft flesh of her thighs in an attempt to keep her in place so that he could keep at it for as long as physically possible. Jaune was strong, and his large hands forced Nora's waist to remain on the mattress as he finished lapping up every last drop of Nora's love nectar.

"Fuck! Fuck!" she cried, legs splayed wide open, kicking and squirming with unprecedented passion and pleasure. "Jaune!"

Finally the pain on his scalp got too much for even Jaune to handle, and he tore himself away from Nora's sopping wet pussy. Pressing his palms onto the mattress he forced himself up, trying to catch his breath as he did so. If Jaune was breathless, then Nora must have been on life support.

A look down showed a panting girl desperately sucking in air through her wide open mouth. Teal eyes were squeezed shut, a testament to the powerful climax she was still coming down from. It was a sight that would be burned in his memory forever. Nora, his friend and teammate, had been pushed over the edge of ultimate bliss, and it had been by his doing. More specifically, by his tongue. An immense feeling of pride welled up inside of Jaune. This must have been what Nora herself had felt when she had made him cum.

Jaune crawled back onto the bed, laying on his side with a hand propping up his head as he watched Nora's chest continue to heave up and down. A full minute had passed by now and she was still recovering from his work. Pride and satisfaction lit up in a bright smile. He had done this. He had made her feel this good.

Finally Nora's eyes fluttered open, and she stared blankly at the ceiling. "Wow," she finally said.

Wow indeed. The shoe was on the other foot now. He could picture how Nora must have felt now when she had brought him to his own climax. Twice. He wondered if they should be keeping score, or if he should bring that up to her. He'd be more than willing to ensure that she got off again before he did in order to make them even.

"Jaune," she breathed, still sucking in air as quickly as she could. "Wow."

"It was good then, I take it?"

"Wow," she said yet again. Apparently in Nora-speak, that meant it had been amazing.

Jaune himself had been at a loss for words when he had first laid eyes upon Nora's breasts. Now she was experiencing that same condition after he had gone down on her. As it turned out, it was just as satisfying to give as it was to receive. Experiencing someone else's joy and pleasure could be just as good as feeling it yourself.

A buzz from his scroll earned Jaune's attention, and he moved to grab it again. At least this time he wouldn't have to type out a response with his dick in Nora's mouth... oh crap. He had never gotten back to Ruby. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him the next time they met.

It was from Pyrrha this time. She said that she had just come from the library and was wondering where they had gone too. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. All he knew was that they should get back to their teammates as soon as possible.

"I think our time's up," he said to the girl beside him. To his surprise, Nora started to laugh uncontrollably. "Nora?"

A wide toothy grin had erupted, and she spoke in between giggles. "Do you mind if we stay here for a little while? I think my legs might be a bit too wobbly right now to stand up."

Jaune smiled. "Yeah, no problem. I'll think of an excuse. After all, spending the afternoon with you can get pretty crazy, right?"

Nora laughed again. "Yeah. Crazy. That's the word."

As Jaune began typing out his response, he thought about how there were many words to describe his and Nora's new hobby. Unexpected. Taboo. Sexy. There were too many to count. But above all else, one stood out that he knew applied for both of them.

Fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It seems like I've struck an untapped resource. The world _wants_ more Nora's Arc, but there's so little of it out there. At the time of posting this chapter, only 16 stories exist on this site. I know a lot of people think that Renora is unbreakable, but in my opinion any ship is possible so long as the author has a good enough excuse to pull it off.

Anyway, I still have more ideas for this, so expect at least one more chapter. Maybe even two! Some even include a little bit more serious moments between Jaune and Nora and their budding relationship. Is that something you'd be interested in seeing?

As always thank you so much for the support. The reaction to this fic blew me away, and I hope that I can keep living up to expectations. Let me know how I did on this chapter.


	3. Intensive Counseling

Eyelids fluttered opened to a dark room. Despite the room being his home for the past several months, it took several seconds for Jaune to remember where he was.

He immediately felt a presence at his side. The small bed that Beacon had provided wasn't suitable to double up in without being extremely cramped. A warm weight pressed against his body. But it was the aggressive finger poking which earned his full attention. It was probably that which had woke him up too.

"Jaune," a familiar feminine voice whispered. "Jaune. Are you up?"

Blue eyes blinked a number of times, staring up at the barely visible ceiling. It took a moment for him to turn his neck to the source of the offending pokes and the whispering voice. Even in his sleepy haze, however, he recognized the person next to him as Nora.

"Jaune?" she repeated, hoping to earn his undivided attention. Or at least help him recognize that it was her who had come under the covers with him.

"Buh-wha?" he managed to stumble and mumble.

The warmth of her body was removed from him as Nora slipped out of his bed. She leaned over as she stood on the flood, bringing her face to his ear. "Can you come with me?"

Jaune's brain was still working at half-speed at the moment. "Why?"

The sleepy gunk clogging his brain seemed to evaporate when Nora took hold of his wrist and tugged at it a bit. "Please?"

He blinked away the weariness before throwing the covers off of him. Clad in boxers and an undershirt, he swung his legs over before bare feet hit the cold floor. That did wonders to wake him up more, and chills ran up his body as he stood. Stupid hardwood floors.

Nora's hold on his wrist remained, and she pulled him toward the door with her. Jaune was like a zombie as he followed after her, and the dim but harsh lights of Beacon's hallways seared his eyes as the door was opened and he was dragged outside. The first thought that entered his mind was that he was glad he had ditched the Pumpkin Pete onsie all those months ago. Never mind the fact that no one would likely be up at this hour to see it anyway.

Wait, what time was it? His team's room had still been pitch black, so it was sometime in the middle of the night. What time had he gone to bed? Close to midnight? His weary mind ordered his hand to reach into his pocket to fish out his scroll, but he quickly found that he was not wearing pants. So much for that plan.

For many long and hurried steps he followed after Nora, who was leading him down the halls with a sense of purpose. As time went on and blood pumped up through his body to feed a tired brain, he suddenly became aware of where they were going. To their private spot. Their little corner of fun and debauchery in Beacon Academy. The exchange student dorms.

The Porner.

Was Nora... was she waking him up for a late night booty call? Had she maybe enjoyed a particularly dirty dream and needed a release courtesy of him? Blood began to pump faster now, only now it travelled south to one head instead of north to the other. He knew that Nora could get horny at the drop of a hat, but late at night? Would this become a regular thing? If so, he wasn't going to complain.

Nothing was said until they reached the familiar room, Nora pulling out her keycard and unlocking the door. She stepped inside ahead of him, and Jaune's excitement began to rise. He could only hope that he would be able to perform up to his normal standards after being so suddenly woken up by the girl. He hoped he would smell nice enough fresh out of bed.

Nora moved to sit on the nearest bed, her feet still firmly planted on the floor. She hadn't taken out a scroll of her own. She didn't even appear to be relaxing. If anything, she seemed nervous. That wasn't normal. Nora was never nervous when it came to their extracurricular activities. Her body language gave Jaune pause. Just what was she planning tonight?

The boy took a seat next to her. He didn't know how he wanted to phrase his question. He didn't know if he should bring up anything related to sex if she looked so nervous. So he went the safe route. The vague route.

"Nora? What's up?"

Her fingers began to play with themselves atop her lap. "I had a bad dream."

It was certainly not the answer he had expected to hear. The fact that it had nothing to do with sex left him disappointed, relieved, and curious all at the same time. He decided to operate under the assumption that her bringing him here had nothing to do with their usual hobby.

"Oh. About what?"

It took a few seconds before she replied. She never made eye contact as she sat there on the bed. "Can you do something for me?" she asked.

Some people might have been annoyed that she had answered their question with a question of her own, but not Jaune. His friend was obviously in distress. She had to be if she had woke him up and brought him here. "Anything."

"Can you... can you hold me?"

Again, it wasn't the answer he had expected to hear. "Hold you?"

Nora shifted on the bed, crawling underneath the sheets to lay on her side. Her body twisted and her head looked back at him. "You know. Like this..."

Her words were meek. Timid. So completely un-Nora-like. There was a trace of fear in her tone, though whether it was from her proposition to hold her or the memories of her dream, Jaune couldn't say. In any case he wasn't about to deny his friend this small request. For some people, the idea of doing something so intimate with a friend might seem intimidating or even wrong. However, Jaune and Nora had already touched each other in far more personal ways. Spooning with the girl would be nothing to bat an eye at.

Jaune moved fully onto the bed himself, positioning himself on his side behind Nora. His chest met her back. His pelvis melded against her backside. Knees touched the backs of her legs. Feet felt nothing, the boy's legs being far longer than her own. The finishing touch was when he wrapped his arm around her torso, coming to rest in front of her own chest. He was careful not to touch that particular area, despite having done so many times before. This clearly wasn't about sex for the girl. He didn't want to disrespect her by making it about that.

Nora grabbed hold of the hand in front of her with her own, squeezing fingers around his so tight that he imagined they would snap like twigs. They never did though, and Nora merely maintained her iron-clad grip on them as they laid there together in silence.

He wasn't sure what he should do now. Was this all she needed? Or did she want to talk? If she did, would she be the one to initiate the conversation? Jaune didn't know. All he did know was that he had to be there for her. Nora had brought him this far. She had made the request to hold her body against his own. She would dictate the pace. She would decide the next step. All he could do was be there for her every step of the way.

What felt like minutes passed by, and Jaune didn't know if she had fallen asleep or not. He certainly couldn't, or wouldn't do the same until she had. Finally though, Nora spoke.

"I never told you how I met Ren," she said softly.

Despite having been on the same team for months, she was correct on that. All Jaune knew was that they were childhood friends. That, and they were both orphans. "Nope," he agreed.

He felt Nora's back heave against his chest, the girl taking a deep breath before continuing. "We met in a village named Kuroyuri. That was Ren's home. A small little place in Mistral. It was nice. Well, kinda. The kids there were mean. Except Ren."

Jaune let a few moments pass after Nora stopped. It was only when she didn't continue for a few seconds that he decided to speak. "Sounds nice. I mean, except the kids part."

"I was homeless back then. That's why they picked on me."

Jaune felt his stomach drop. "I'm sorry."

Jaune found his thumb begin to move without even thinking about it. The hand that Nora clasped in her own was mostly covered, but his large thumb was free. It wasn't much, but he found himself rubbing Nora's own hand with it in some small gesture to try and comfort her.

"They're all probably dead," she said softly. "Died during the attack along with everyone else. Never did try to find anyone after the Grimm attack."

Forget his stomach dropping. A gnawing pang began to eat away at it now. Jaune was beginning to put the pieces together. Orphans. A Grimm attack. A bad dream...

He pulled himself impossibly closer to Nora, and his forehead came to rest against the hair on the back of her head. The hand she held squeezed tighter on her own. "I'm so sorry, Nora," he whispered.

Nora's hair brushed against his face when she nodded. "Yeah. So... um." Nora seemed to be at a loss for words. A first when it came to his hyperactive teammate. "It was just Ren and me for a long time after that. Trying to survive on our own until someone found us after the attack. I had bad dreams back then about the attack too. So Ren used to hold me like this. It helped make me feel safe."

Jaune understood completely. Much like a child crawling into their parents bed after having a bad dream, Nora needed the same sort of thing too as a child. The problem was that... she didn't have parents back then. Neither did Ren. All they had was each other.

"But we're a little too old for it now," she continued, answering the unspoken question of why she hadn't gone to Ren tonight. "It'd be embarrassing for me to go to him for it. But I still... I mean... this still helps me feel better."

Jaune was touched. It was abundantly clear already that Nora trusted him like she trusted few other people. He was on par with Ren in many areas. He probably exceeded the other boy in others. After all, Nora trusted him enough to share her most intimate and personal areas with him. To be intimate with him in ways she had never done with a boy before. The fact that she now also trusted him with her past made Jaune feel like the most special guy in the world.

"Like... you know how people sometimes say things like, 'What's wrong? Did your mom not hold you enough as a child?'." Well... yeah... I never had that."

The comment was heart-wrenching. Jaune had heard comments like that thrown around in his life, usually when two people were arguing over something. He never realized that for some people it would be literal. Not everyone was fortunate enough to grow up with a large, loving family like he had.

Nora hadn't had a mother or father to hold her in her time of need. At least she hadn't for a very long time. In a way it made sense that she longed for that kind of comfort which had been denied to her from such a young age. Especially after going through the trauma that she had.

He gave her hand another squeeze. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry..."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Gotta focus on the stuff I have instead of the stuff I don't. I have some amazing friends I wouldn't trade for anything. And right now one of those friends is making me feel more safe and loved than I have in a really, _really_ long time."

There was a lump in Jaune's throat. They were more than just friends. More than even friends with benefits. To Nora, Jaune was family. The only family she had. He would be there for her like he would the rest of his family.

"I'd do anything for you, Nora," he whispered into her ear. "Whenever you have a bad dream I'll always be here to help however I can."

Her hair brushed his face as she nodded again. "Thanks."

Truth be told, Jaune had precious little experience when it came to this sort of comfort. He was on the lower end of the age pool when it came to his siblings, so whenever one of his younger sisters suffered a nightmare they would go to either their parents, or an older sibling like Saphron. He wasn't sure quite what he should be doing right now in order to comfort the girl in his arms.

Without even thinking he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head like a mother might do to her child. "I'll never let anything hurt you again. And an Arc always keeps his word."

His free arm snaked its way underneath Nora's body, now completely encircling the girl in his strong embrace. While she maintained her hold on his top hand, the bottom one came up to rest on her stomach. Jaune rubbed soft circles around it, trying his best to soothe the distressed girl with a comforting touch. A quiet moan of contentment slipped from her throat, telling Jaune that she enjoyed it.

He was surprised just how squishy Nora's stomach was. It wasn't that she had excess fat, and that itself was a wonder considering her extraordinary diet. But it, like the rest of her, was so soft and supple. Nora's pancake tummy was squishy in all the right ways, just like so many other parts of her. Other girls like Pyrrha or Yang he would expect to have hard, toned abdominal muscles, but for Nora it wouldn't have seemed right. Her squishiness worked. Much like her large breasts, her stomach was just the right amount of soft and smooth. A part of her he wanted to stroke and soothe until she fell asleep in his arms.

It quickly became apparent that she was not about to fall asleep, however. Nora began to move and shift in his arms, and for a moment Jaune wondered if he had made a mistake by rubbing her stomach and kissing her head. She flipped around so that they were front to front now. Intense teal eyes stared into his own blue ones. But just as he was about to ask if he had gone too far, Nora leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

It lasted only a second, and Nora pulled back immediately to gaze into his eyes. A warm smile graced her lips, long eyelashes fluttering with each blink. By the gods, had she always been this cute?

She moved again, planting another kiss on him before pulling back. Jaune, for all his apprehension and nervousness, read her loud and clear. This time it was he who leaned in, closing his eyes and parting his lips before making contact with her mouth again. He let his lips linger on hers for a few seconds, moving slowly and gently as they enjoyed the moment.

Nora's top leg hooked over his own, and the two teens became intertwined as they went back and forth exchanging more and more kisses. Arms wrapped around one another like serpents attempting to squeeze the life out of their prey. Breaths were hot and heavy as lips and tongues battled for dominance with one another. Jaune could feel the moistness of her mouth. He could taste the toothpaste she had used before bed. It was the second best taste he ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

It felt amazing. Despite all the intimacy they had shared before, they had never kissed until now. It almost felt like taking a step backwards, but at the same time it felt natural. There was a certain kind of affection that came with kissing that couldn't be replicated from sexual acts. There was something about being in the arms of the person you care for kissing them that was just as rewarding, if not more so.

Nora was breathless by the time she pulled back for what must have been the twentieth time. Her cheeks were pink and flushed, though whether that was from embarrassment or from physical exertion, Jaune couldn't say. She reached a hand up to brush against his own cheek. Maybe he had the same effects on his own face. The harsh, sandpapery sound of flesh on facial stubble filled his ears as Nora's fingers grazed his cheek.

Their faces were so close to one another that it was impossible not to feel Nora's panting breaths as she collected herself. He was sure she felt the same from him. The large smile on her lips told him that she probably didn't mind.

"Wow," she finally said. "Kissing feels nice."

Jaune nodded, his forehead lightly tapping her own once before he stopped himself. "Yeah. It does."

"I mean don't get me wrong, I like the stuff we usually do too. A lot. But a nice kiss is definitely underrated."

Jaune couldn't agree more. It was different, but no less satisfying from the other things he did with Nora. While their sexual activities were fuelled more by lust, here and now with Nora was a display of love and affection. Trust and care. A gentle and soothing act to help chase her bad dreams away.

A question came to mind. Not out of jealousy, but rather curiosity about a time before she had entered his life. "Did Ren ever kiss you like this? I mean, when he held you?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Ever want him to?"

Her smile lessened and she exhaled. "I dunno. Maybe. Like when we were younger. Before we were like... super duper close."

"But not now," he said knowingly.

"Nah. Like I said before, it'd just be really weird to do stuff with Ren now. He's like the brother I never had."

Jaune hummed. "Would it be weird if I said I'm glad that's the case?"

Apparently not too weird if the chuckle that slipped through her lips was an indicator. "Want me all to yourself, Jaune?"

He felt selfish for feeling the way he did. Maybe he was a little jealous. A little protective. After all, Nora had been his first ever taste of physical intimacy. His first time seeing a naked woman that wasn't on a computer screen. The first time touching the female body. The first woman to ever touch him in an intimate way. And now tonight, his first kiss as well.

"Maybe," he admitted.

The smile returned to Nora's face, and her hand came up to brush against his cheek again. "Nah, I don't mind. I'm pretty happy with how this is too. I like what we do together."

"Same. And not just the sexy stuff either."

"Yeah." Nora moved around in his arms, lowering herself against him so that her head nestled against his chest. The top of her head rested underneath Jaune's chin now. "I like being in your arms. It feels really nice."

"It really does."

"And... I like how you kiss me too. It's not like horny make out kissing. It just feels... nice."

Jaune looked down to see a head of orange hair. He knew what he had to do. He placed another soft kiss atop her head. "Like this?"

Nora's face came up from his chest so that she could look him in the eyes. "Like that."

His head tilted, and Jaune brought his lips down to claim hers once more. She accepted him willingly, allowing his tongue stroke hers for a few seconds before he pulled away. "How about that?"

"Mmhmm," she smiled.

Her cheek was his next target, and he planted another loving kiss on her face. "And that?"

"So good..." she whispered.

"And I already know you like it when I kiss you down there," he said suggestively.

Nora snorted, her chest heaving as she buried her face back into his chest. "Well, yeah. I never came so hard before in my life."

Jaune ran a hand through her short hair, stroking it gently as she rested against him. "But right now all I wanna do is hold you and kiss your beautiful face."

The redhead shifted again so that her face came up to his, and they closed the gaps to meet each other's lips again. The soft moan that went from her mouth into his sent bolts of electricity shooting through Jaune's body. For a moment he wondered if it had something to do with her Semblance, but quickly dismissed that as nonsense. No, Nora's touch, Nora's tiny sounds of pleasure, were more than enough to electrify his body.

Even after they broke apart once more, Nora remained close. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his in what the northernmost kingdom called a 'Mantlese Kiss'. "Gods, it feels so good to do this with you."

All traces of apprehension had long since vanished from Jaune, and right now he could only speak his free and unfiltered thoughts to the girl in his arms. No matter how cheesy the words may have sounded. "I love making you feel good."

"Then... can we stay here? All night?"

There was a hopefulness in her voice which couldn't be understated. Even if it wasn't about the nightmare anymore, it was clear that Nora enjoyed Jaune's touch. Just as he enjoyed hers. Even if there was nothing sexual about it. What they were doing right now was purely for their own emotional satisfaction. There just happened to be some physical benefits to it as well.

"I don't see why not. But we'll need an excuse in the morning when Pyrrha and Ren wake up and we're not there."

"I'll come up with an excuse. Like... I dragged you out of bed for an early morning jog or something. They'll believe that, right?"

Truth be told, _anything_ was believable when it came to Nora. She could declare it International Pirate Day, and dress up with an eye patch and bandana, and everyone would believe her.

"I think that'll work," he agreed.

Nora snuggled closer to him. "Good. I just don't wanna leave."

"I don't either."

"Then you'll hold me all night? Squeeze me with your big, strong arms?"

Jaune gave her an extra tight squeeze to remove any doubts from her mind. "If that's what you want. Yes."

"Even if it's not sex? 'Cause... well, I can feel that you're nice and ready for some fun..."

Little- Big Jaune was indeed primed and ready. Being this close to his lover, kissing her while she rested in his arms, had a natural effect on the boy. He was rock hard down there, and he would have loved to have one of their usual porn sessions here in The Porner. However, this was not the right time for such activities. His big head knew that even if his little head didn't.

Jaune began to rub soft circles around the girl's back. Truth be told it didn't help with his... hard time below the waist, but he still wanted to reassure the girl that he had absolutely zero expectations of getting that sort of pleasure tonight.

"Nora, we're more than just friends with benefits," he said earnestly. "We're still friends period. Friends who help each other when they're in trouble. Besides," he said, once more taking hold of her hand in his. "Handholding is the lewdest thing we could ever do together."

Nora snorted. "Oh yeah, baby. This is getting me so hot."

"I wanna hold your hand all night long." He squeezed her fingers. "Oh yeah, that's tight."

"It's so big, Jaune. I don't know how long I can last with such a big hand holding mine."

"Almost there, Nora. Just let me hold it a little longer."

"Ah. Ah. I'm gonna cum," she deadpanned.

That broke Jaune, and he burst out laughing. Nora laughed with him, and for a few seconds the two teens simply laid next to each other giggling at their own terrible jokes.

"But in all seriousness," he said gently, his fingers moving to brush the hair away from her eyes. Her bright, beautiful eyes. Eyes he never wanted to see sadness in again. "If you need me to hold you all night after a bad dream, I'll be there for you. Always. And I'll never, ever expect you to do anything for me in return." He chuckled. "No matter how hard it gets me."

Nora joined in, laughing at the bit he tacked on at the end. "What if it's not because of a dream? What if I just want you to hold me?"

"I'll do it then too."

"And what if I wanna kiss you sometimes? 'Cause it feels nice?"

"Then my lips are yours."

She shifted her head up and kissed him softly on the chin. "You're too good to me. You know that?"

Jaune rubbed his forehead against the top of her head. "That's what friends are for."

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too."

"And teammates. This isn't something I could do with Pyrrha, or anyone else if it wasn't you. I couldn't imagine just casually making out with Pyrrha or Yang or someone..."

The image of Nora making out with both Pyrrha and Yang flashed in Jaune's mind. And that wasn't helping lessen his issues. If anything Nora was about to get poked even harder now.

"I dunno... you and Yang kissing would be really hot..."

Nora peered up at him with a smirk on her lips. "It's the boobs, isn't it? I've seen her in the locker room, and I gotta admit. She's got a really nice rack."

"Lucky."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Are mine not enough for you?"

Jaune would never want her to get the wrong idea. Nora's boobs were two of the greatest treasures in all of Vale, and they had to be protected at all costs. Big, cushiony pillows that he wanted to fall asleep on one day.

"More than enough," he insisted. "You know I can't get enough of them. They're awesome. Amazing. Incredible. Seriously, best boobs in the school!"

Nora grinned. "What's this? Does Jaune has a big titty fetish?"

"Can you think of a guy who doesn't?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Some guys like asses more, don't they?" Nora's eyes lit up. "Wait a minute! You had a crush on Weiss! She's all ass and no tits! Jaune's an ass-man!"

Was he? He couldn't deny that Weiss had a nice butt. But he also couldn't deny that he loved Nora's tits. And Yang's. And probably a lot more that he couldn't think of right now.

"Guess that blows your boob fetish theory out of the water."

"Meh."

"But anyway, point taken. Making out with Yang is off the table-"

"Bet you wish you had her on the table," she interrupted. "Or bent over one."

"Nora!"

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled.

"_Anyway! _What if Cardin was on the team instead of me?" he wondered. "What about him?"

Nora shoved her face back into Jaune's chest as she laughed. "Eww, Jaune. Don't even kid around about that."

"Hey, he's gotten better. I think. He's not so bad anymore." He grinned, staring down at the top of Nora's hair. "What's wrong, you don't wanna make out with big, strong Cardin?"

The gagging noise that came out of Nora's mouth made Jaune laugh silently. "No thank you. And even though he's gotten better, he's still not you. You're someone I trust with anything, Jaune. It's kinda why I started sharing my hobby with you."

"And you couldn't do that with Cardin."

"Nope. Never in a million years. 'Cause I know that even though he'd love to do the stuff we do together, it wouldn't be the same."

"The sex stuff?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I know he'd be all over it in a second. But it wouldn't feel the same. I'd just be doing it with some guy. It's not like that with you."

"What's it like? Aren't I a guy?"

Nora moved away from his embrace so she could look him in the eyes once more. "Well, yeah. Of course you're a guy. I kinda feel your guyness poking me in the stomach right now."

Jaune snorted a laugh. "Your fault for being so beautiful."

To his surprise, Nora's eyes widened, and a blush crept over her pale features. "A-anyway," she stumbled adorably. "I know that when we do stuff it means something. It's not just me blowing you or you going down on me. We care about each other."

The blond boy smiled and nodded in agreement. "For sure. I'd give my life for yours, Nora."

This time it was Nora who laughed. "Wow that took a dark turn."

"I know. But I'm just saying. Not because I'm the leader or anything. You or Pyrrha or Ren. I'd take a bullet for all of you. I love you all as much as my family."

"And I love you all too like family," she agreed. "Because, well, you're the only family I have."

Jaune's eyes widened this time as he realized what he said. "I didn't mean to say it like that. Sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said before, gotta focus on what I have instead of what I don't. You three are the best family I could have asked for."

"Yeah. You're the best teammates ever. Best family ever."

The words lingered in the air for a couple seconds before Nora leaned up and kissed him. "Except that we can do stuff like this. Families can't do that."

"Not normal families at least."

Nora giggled softly. "Yeah. So really you're the best of both worlds. Someone so loving and caring. And someone who gets me so wet that I could turn Vacuo into an ocean."

Where Nora only giggled, Jaune burst out laughing at that. "What the- Nora!"

Her musical laughter continued as she spoke. "I'm just saying. You really know how to get me going."

"Glad to be of service?"

"I'm glad too. Later today after classes we can... service each other some more. But for right now," she said as she nuzzled her head back against his chest. "I just wanna lay here. I wanna sleep next to you."

Jaune was suddenly very excited to get through today's classes. However for now he would simply enjoy basking in Nora's presence.

He adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, it becoming apparent that Nora was ready for bed after their talk. He wrapped his arms protectively around her back as she laid her head against his thumping ribcage. Right over his heart. "Yeah. Me too."

A happy sigh slipped from her lips as her free arm draped over his chest, her hand coming up to grip his shoulder. "Good night, Jaune."

"Good night, Nora."

A few seconds of silence passed, and Jaune's head rested comfortably against Nora's. He wondered if his beating heart would help lull her to sleep. He hoped his presence would ward off any further nightmares about her past.

"I love you."

The three words sent another jolt of electricity coursing through Jaune's body. He knew what she meant. She loved him as a friend. One as close to her as family. But that didn't lessen the impact the words had.

He squeezed her body tightly against his for a moment before responding, bringing his lips down to lovingly kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my good friend **SpookyNooodle** for suggesting the chapter title. I wonder where he could have gotten such an idea from?

While this chapter did have some incredibly lewd hand holding, it didn't have any explicit sex this time. Consider it the calm before the storm in the upcoming fourth chapter. I have a feeling people will enjoy that.

Writing fluff is one of my favorite things, and this chapter was an absolute blast to do. Hopefully you all liked it too. Speaking of fluff, specifically Nora's Arc fluff, you should go check out another new Nora's Arc fic called **Carrot**, written by another good friend of mine **Imyoshi**. Call him a Moose, while you're at it. He'll appreciate it.

As always thanks for reading. And thank you all so much for the amazing support you've given me and this story. I truly appreciate it, and would love to know if you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	4. Class Presentation

"So does it actually feel good when someone does that?"

The activity Jaune brought into question was playing on the scroll's screen right now. A particularly well-endowed woman was straddling a man's hips. He was sitting upright, his hands pressing her breasts together as his mouth went back and forth on the two natural mounds in his face. Sloppily and greedily sucking a nipple for a few seconds before moving on to the other. All the while the woman grasped the hair on the back of his head, keeping him in place as he did his work.

"Well it does when you do it," Nora answered. "The nips are pretty sensitive, so really any sucking or pinching is gonna get a reaction."

Jaune so loved when he made Nora react to his touch. To know that he was making her feel good spurred him on further and further to make her reach the next peak of ecstasy. There was no more powerful motivator in the world than the pleasurable moans of your lover.

For the past couple of weeks he had enjoyed just such a thing. Since introducing him to her past time, the two teens had explored each other's bodies with little hesitation, and zero regret. They knew what made each other tick. They knew the right spots to rub and stroke. The most effective ways to use their fingers and tongues.

Even now as Nora held her scroll between them with one hand, her other was wrapped around Jaune's hard cock giving it gentle strokes. Prepping it for a powerful and satisfying cum shot which would inevitably come later. Both Jaune and Nora had ditched their clothes once the porno had started playing, knowing that it would inevitably lead to them both becoming horny to the point of needing release.

"Yeah," he agreed. "She seems to really like it."

"Maybe, but she's obviously faking it."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Trust me. Women don't scream like that just from a little titty play," she smirked. "I mean, have you ever heard me make any sounds like those?"

He hadn't. And now that he thought about it, he would probably be disappointed if she did. Contrary to what porn liked to show, most women were not _that_ vocal from being touched or fucked. Sure, there were always the exceptions. Screamers were a thing. But for the most part, soft little gasps and moans were the extent of a woman's vocal reactions. Those, for the very least, were real. And Jaune wanted nothing more than to give Nora the real thing. To satisfy her fully and completely.

Still... could it hurt to try? "Not yet," he offered suggestively.

Nora turned, teal eyes dancing with mischief as her attention was drawn to him rather than the video. "Is that a threat or an offer?"

Jaune held her gaze. A month ago he couldn't have imagined being so comfortable and confident talking about sex with a girl. Especially while she was stroking his junk. _Especially_ when that girl was Nora. But here and now, Jaune was as cool and carefree as he was in a comic book shop. He stared into Nora's playful eyes like he would read an X-Ray and Vav comic.

"Both."

The ginger girl grinned, giving a particularly hard rub of her thumb to the edge of Jaune's little head. A soft, involuntary grunt was drawn from his lips, and that only made the girl next to him smile more. "I don't think you're on my level."

Jaune had faced many challenges in his life since coming to Beacon Academy. Slaying giant beasts of Grimm during initiation. Confronting the boy who had bullied and blackmailed him. Confessing the truth about his transcripts to Pyrrha. Letting go of his pursuit of Weiss at the dance so that she could find her own happiness.

Yet, there was no challenge he wanted to overcome more than Nora's challenge to get her off. To make her moan and scream his name just by sucking her breasts.

He moved like lightning, twisting his body toward Nora before throwing a leg over hers. His torso followed after, and Jaune shifted his arms to prop himself above Nora, who remained flat on her back. She opened her legs willingly to accommodate him, and she stared up at him with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Not on your level, but I am on you," he quipped.

Nora raised an eyebrow. "And tell me. What do you plan on doing now that you're on me?"

Jaune brought his face down to hers, his lips brushing against her own. "You."

His lips met hers, both parting slightly to allow their tongues access to one another. It began slow and gentle, but quickly picked up pace as hot and heavy breaths were breathed into each other's mouths. The taste and feel of Nora's tongue was something he never got tired of no matter how many times they made out. Ever since the first time they had kissed, it had become one of their favorite activities to do together. They didn't always ditch their clothes, and they didn't always get each other off, but kissing was a simple act that they were able to do anytime and almost anywhere.

And that they did. Even outside of their secret porn clubhouse.

Jaune pulled back, moving from her lips to her cheek. A pleasurable sigh escaped Nora's lips as he did so. She loved his soft pecks of affection. As much as she loved porn and sexuality, she loved kissing just as much. After learning what he had about her and her past, it made sense. Nora simply wanted to be shown love and affection. He was more than happy to provide.

Her neck was his next target as his mouth moved south, and another telling gasp slipped from the girl's mouth. He wouldn't remain there long, sucking only a little bit so that she wouldn't get a hickey. No one needed to know about their amorous hobby, and leaving his love marks on her would be a sure way to alert others to their activities.

No, his true goal was a place where no one would ever see. A spot so beautiful and wonderful. The first bit of forbidden flesh he had ever seen bare. After tearing himself away from Nora's neck, Jaune's lips travelled down once more, coming to rest on the nipple of her left breast.

Like a newborn baby needing to be fed, he suckled on the hard, fleshy nub. Underneath him Nora's chest and stomach heaved, taking in huge gulps of air as Jaune sucked and played. Her face was close to his ear, and he could hear and feel every labored breath as he enjoyed her breast. When he wasn't sucking his tongue was at work, drawing circle after circle on Nora's hard tip. Flicking up and down and back and forth.

"Mmmm... Jaune..." she breathed. The feel of her hot breath on his ear sent jolts of electricity through his body. Yet this wasn't he wanted. He had heard those sounds before.

He wanted more.

His hand snaked its way underneath him, finding the impossibly hot space between her legs. Fingers grazed the wet folds of her pussy and began to stroke them. Nora's reaction to the new stimuli was immediate, and a particularly harsh breath shot through her wide open mouth.

"Jaune..." she whispered once more.

A pair of fingers came to rest on her clit. He rubbed slow circles around this most sensitive spot on his friend's body.

Again, her reaction was made blatantly clear. One of her hands came up to grab the hair on the back of his head. Not to pull him away, but to keep him in place upon her chest.

"Jaune... that's- that's cheating..."

He overpowered her grip, and came up from the breast he was working on. Probably for the best. Righty needed some love too. "You never said I couldn't multitask."

Even as Nora spoke her eyes were closed, lost in whatever scene was playing in her mind as Jaune stroked her pussy. "If I scream... it's because of the pussy..."

Jaune stared down intently at Nora's face, muscles moving and twisting in rapture as waves of pleasure crashed over her body. "You're really gonna complain about me making you cum?"

"Fuck..."

He grinned at her non-responsive response. "I thought not."

Jaune plunged back down, this time taking her right nipple in his mouth. He sucked at it like a straw in a thick milkshake, desperate to get every sweet drop of it, and her, into his mouth. A particularly loud and uncontrollable cry of pleasure sounded from Nora's lips, and Jaune knew that he was winning. Double-teaming her boobs and her pussy would draw out the kinds of noises from Nora that he had never gotten before.

Nails dug into his scalp. Breathing intensified. His fingers were soaked in her juices. Jaune was on top of the world right now, and that world's name was Nora. She was close. He could feel it. He could feel her.

"Jaune!" she cried. "Jaune I'm gonna-"

She never had a chance to finish when his face came up from her breast and crashed down on her lips. Her words and breaths were lost in his mouth, and whatever Nora was trying to say was stopped by his lips sealing against hers. It didn't try to stop her, however, and she continued to mumble incoherent nonsense even as he kissed her.

One high-pitched squeal later, and Jaune knew that she had came. Nora had been spared the embarrassment of screaming the noise into the air thanks to his kiss, but they both knew what had happened. Both knew what she had done. Jaune had made her scream. Maybe not like one of the fake ones in the pornos they loved to watch, but he had gotten a very loud and vocal reaction from her.

Removing his lips from hers, and his hand from her pussy, Jaune came up, propping himself above Nora to look down at the girl. Her brow was wet with perspiration. Her eyes were still closed, and she breathed heavily from the orgasm she just had. He smiled, and came down once again to gently kiss her forehead.

When he came back up her eyes were open now, and she stared at him with a familiar loving gaze. "Jerk..." she breathed.

He chuckled. "But you did scream."

"Only... 'cause... you cheated..."

Jaune rolled over back to lay next to her. Her breasts still moved and heaved with every breath she took. It was a nice show, to be honest. It kept him hard even without any physical stimulation.

"And I'd do it again."

Nora grinned, and a few laughs slipped through her heavy breathing. "I hope so..."

He slipped an arm around behind her, pulling Nora close to him. She moved willingly, her body coming to press against his side, and her head on his chest.

For long minutes they laid in silence as Nora recovered from her orgasm. He wondered if maybe they would fall asleep then and there despite it being the middle of the afternoon. He certainly wouldn't blame Nora if that was the case. After all, he had just totally rocked her world. A sense of pride and accomplishment flooded his body. He loved making Nora cum. More than anything in the world.

Just when he thought that the girl next to him had drifted into a peaceful slumber, she moved. Her nose gazed his, and she tilted her head to give him a long, gentle kiss on his lips. It went on for several seconds, far longer than any typical, non-makeout kiss they had ever shared.

When she finally pulled back, he saw those gentle, loving teal eyes of hers that he adored so much. Adoration was clear and present in them as well.

"What was that for?" he wondered.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "I'm horny," she whispered.

The two words were all it took to get Jaune's faded erection rock hard again. Nora leaned in, kissing him again before her leg moved over his body. She mounted him, coming up to sit on his thighs just below his growing hardness.

"Really? Again?"

She smiled. "Mmhmm."

He was horny himself. If Nora was again, he wasn't about to deny her that pleasure. "Well them I'd be more than happy to-"

"I wanna have sex with you."

The words hit him like a truck. Jaune had longed to hear them, but hearing them here and now had been completely unexpected. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. For real. All the way."

The naked girl sitting on him with her giant tits dangling down in his face wanted to have sex with him. It was a dream come true for the young man. And yet... he couldn't help but feel just a little bit apprehensive. He didn't want to do something that they might both regret. He needed to be sure.

"I want to too. But... you're sure?"

Nora nodded again. "Yeah. I wanna know what it feels like to do it."

Her answer hadn't been the one he was expecting. A frown crossed his lips. "Is that the only reason?"

To his surprise, she frowned too. "No. I want to do it with you 'cause... well, it's you."

Jaune didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Not exactly at least. They had shared so much together. Experienced so many wild and fun things. Explored so much. Made each other gasp and moan and cum. Yet all of it hadn't been full-blown intercourse yet. This would be the next step. The final step. A gigantic step.

They were friends with benefits. The question now was, were they more?

"Do you love me, Nora?" he asked. "Like, romantically?"

Her breasts jiggled when she sighed. "I do love you. But... I'm not _in _love with you. If that makes sense."

The answer helped to put Jaune's mind at ease. It mirrored his own feelings. "Yeah, I get that. I love you too. You're one of my best friends. Way more than friends."

"Friends with benefits," she smirked.

"Yeah. Definitely that."

"Sex is important. And the first time too. But even though we're not in love, I still wanna do it with you."

"Because there's still something special behind it?" he asked, recalling an earlier conversation.

"Yeah," she agreed. Her hand came to rest on his chest, and she began to rub it soothingly. "It'll be special with you."

"It'll mean something between us," he said, his own hand coming up to her own chest. To gently fondle the tantalizing breast that hung above him. "It's more than just sex. Because we love and care about each other."

"Exactly!" she smiled. "Gods, I'm really glad you understand and this isn't awkward."

"Yeah. I mean I love you, and who knows, maybe something will bloom in the future. But for right now I'm okay with jut being friends. The closest kind of friends there are."

Nora leaned down to bring her face closer to his. "Friends who fuck," she breathed huskily.

She kissed him before pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

"And friends who cuddle," he whispered back. "Friends who kiss. Friends who are always there for each other."

She leaned back in and brushed her mouth against his. "Friends whose big strong arms you can fall asleep in."

Jaune reached up and pecked her lips this time. "Asleep in each other's arms after fucking."

Nora grinned. "Gods I like the sound of that. I wanna fall asleep next to your hot, sweaty body."

"I wanna fall asleep with my arms wrapped around you. And squeezing your big, soft tits."

"Mmm, can't wait," she moaned. "But first... we gotta actually do it."

The boy laughed. "Yeah. Can't just skip dinner to have dessert."

Nora giggled as well. "Only we would call cuddling the dessert after sex."

"No one ever said we were normal. Or what we have with each other."

"Never be normal," she whispered, moving in for another kiss.

"Never with you," he said softly, accepting her lips with his. "There's no one I'd rather share my first time with than you."

Another quirked eyebrow courtesy of the girl conveyed her suspicion. "Not even Weiss?"

Jaune sighed. Weiss. A girl he was once head over heels for. Key word, was. After several failed attempts at courtship, along with her own blatant interest in Neptune, Jaune had ultimately decided to end his pursuit. He would simply be happy to be friends with the heiress. Should she ever decide to forgive him for being such an annoyance. He hoped that convincing Neptune to speak to her at the dance would be a good start there.

"Maybe once," he admitted. There was no doubt that he would have loved to do the kinds of things with Weiss that he did with Nora. But that clearly wasn't in the cards. It never would be. "But she's made it pretty clear she's not interested."

"Lucky for me," Nora offered, a her hand moving to lovingly graze his cheek. "She doesn't know what she's missing. You'd make her hit all the high notes with that tongue of yours."

He chuckled lightly. "Thanks. And she only wishes she had... gazungas like you."

Nora's hands came up to playfully tap and poke said breasts. Yeah, Weiss couldn't compete with her in that department. "Yeah. I don't think you'd be able to have half as much fun with her as you do with my fun bags."

Jaune's own hands followed hers, and he grabbed a pair of soft pillows, fingers and thumbs squeezing the nipples lightly. "Nope. Not at all."

She moaned softly from the pressure of his touch. Gods, how he loved it when she made those noises. He was so ready for this. Ready for her. Ready to sheathe Crocea Mors in the best way possible.

The lustful look on Nora's face told him she was ready to. But just when it seemed she was going to make the first move, she stopped. Eyes lit up with sudden inspiration.

"Jaune!"

He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts. "Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"Let's make a porno!"

Okay. He hadn't been expecting that one. "What?"

She hopped off him, leaving a very cold and yearning lap in her wake. Grabbing her scroll, Nora moved by the table a few feet away from their bed. "Yeah! Like, we're always watching porn, right?"

"Right..." he agreed apprehensively.

"And we're always getting off to it. To other people."

"We are."

"So... we should make a porno too! And then we can watch it when we do our thing! Comment on it, see where we need to improve, get better in the future!" She grinned mischievously. "And late at night you could watch it in bed and jerk off under the covers to me getting fucked by you."

It was... a very tempting idea. Rather than only having the memories of Nora and her voluptuous body in his mind... he could pull out his scroll and stare at Nora in all her glory whenever he wanted. He could see her getting fucked whenever he wanted. Fucked by him...

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. Yes. He wanted this now. A little personal video just for Nora and him. A memory of his first time he would be able to treasure forever.

He smiled, nodding in approval. "Only if you do the same."

Nora's eyes narrowed, but her grin remained. "Sure. We could make it a competition. Whoever wakes up Ren and Pyrrha while doing it loses."

She leaned her scroll up against the lamp of the table so that the camera was facing the bed. Once she was satisfied with the setup she came back to Jaune and crawled in bed with him.

"You play a dangerous game, Nora," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her as she came to straddle him once more.

"Not that dangerous," she said, tossing him a small plastic package. "Here."

Jaune looked at the thing in his hands to see that a circular disc was inside. It was his first time ever holding a condom wrapper. The boy blinked. Where had she gotten this? And if she had it, did that mean she had been planning this for some time now?

"Safety first," he mused.

"Yup. Don't wanna get pregnant or anything. I mean I started on the pill, but apparently it takes a little while for it to kick in. Until then, we gotta be prepared."

Jaune tore the package open. He marveled at the last bit of preparation he would need before finally taking the plunge. Before stepping over the threshold. Before having sex with Nora...

It was a good thing Nora was so beautiful. It was good that they were already so comfortable and familiar with one another. Jaune was still hard as stone, and he slipped the thing on with no trouble.

Nora wasted little time as she used his chest to lift herself up off his legs. As she moved her body just a little bit forward onto his. As she grabbed hold of his cock with one hand while balancing herself with her other.

"Glad this isn't a rollercoaster," she commented as she guided him towards her opening. "Because this is one ride I don't wanna be too short to miss."

Jaune held his breath. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for. What he had dreamed of since first becoming interested in girls.

The tip of his cock kissed the folds of Nora's pussy, and for a brief moment time seemed to stand still. He stared up at her, and her own eyes were focused underneath her to ensure that she was guiding herself to her target. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip.

One deep breath later and he was in.

Her teeth clenched and her eyes squeezed shut. But she had done it. He had done it. Jaune was inside Nora. Sheathed all the way to the hilt of his sword, Nora sat atop him. Her hands pressed down onto his chest, nails slightly digging into his flesh as she sat there. For long seconds she remained, recovering from making the final push onto his manhood.

Jaune's hands drifted up to her hips, resting on them as he studied Nora's face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just... wow. It's so much bigger than my fingers is all."

Of course. There was no doubt that his or really any other penis would be longer and thicker than a finger. Even two. Still, the fact that he could get that sort of reaction out of his lover filled Jaune with immense pride and satisfaction.

His fingers moved from her hips to her sides, feeling her stomach and ribcage and giving them gentle rubs. "Figures you'd want cowgirl for your first time. Miss Dom."

Nora's own hands migrated up from his chest to just below his neck. Her thumbs toyed with his Adam's apple, as if making an unspoken threat of just how rough she was capable of being in this position. "I haven't even begun to dominate you yet, my little Jaune," she purred suggestively.

That. Was. Hot. Jaune wasn't sure what his kinks were, but what he did know was that he loved the idea of Nora being in control of him right now. To have him at her mercy as she rode him.

"So, Nora. You gonna moan for me like one of your porn girls?"

Her lips curled into a tight smirk as she stared down at him. "Oh. Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "Oh baby. Yeah fuck me, Jaune. Fuck me."

Even while he was inside her they were still able to joke around. Even in this special moment they were still loose. Well, figuratively speaking. Nora was _tight._ And she was squeezing in on all sides of his member even as they sat still. But the fact that they were able to remain so relaxed even now made the experience all the more better. The joking chased the nervousness away.

Nora whipped her head back exaggeratedly, eyes closed and mouth agape. "Yeah! It feels so good! I'm cumming already!"

Jaune burst out laughing, followed quickly after by Nora. Her breasts moved with every heaving breath of laughter, and he couldn't help but be hypnotized by them. By her. His gaze came back up to her face. The face of the woman he was sharing his first time with.

He ran his hands along the sides of her stomach and waist. "But now I wanna hear you for real. I wanna make you feel good for real, Nora."

Her amused grin turned genuine, and she looked down lovingly at him. Jaune loved that affectionate look in her eyes when she did that. "I wanna make you feel good too."

"So... I guess we should get started?"

She nodded. "Jaune."

"Yeah?"

Leaning over, her breasts rubbed against his chest as she brought her lips to his. One brief and tender kiss later she pulled back. "I love you."

Jaune came up to return the favor, taking her mouth with his before settling back down on the pillow. "I love you, Nora."

Her hands settled on his shoulders, and Nora's hips began to move. It started out slow, and she gently and deliberately ground her pelvis against his. Harsh breaths were already slipping from her lips. She was so tight and this was so new that it wasn't taking much to get her off. Jaune hoped the same wouldn't be true for him. He wanted this to last. He wanted to personally last. Not just for his sake, but for Nora's as well.

Soon she picked up the pace, and the grinding evolved into riding. She slid herself up and down on Jaune's hard shaft, using his shoulders and chest to give her leverage. Her breasts bounced and jiggled with every movement, and Jaune laid there in awe at the show before his eyes. Nora's face, her beautiful face, was contorted in ecstasy as she rode him. Bouncing breasts moved and slapped together above him. Now more than ever he was happy this was being recorded. He would be able to enjoy this moment in time forever.

Hot breaths shot out of Nora's mouth every time she came back down on him. Soft moans left her lips. He couldn't get enough of it. Of her. Of her pussy squeezing down on him.

"Oh my gods..." he breathed. "Nora..."

Teal eyes opened to gaze down lustfully at him. "Say my name again..."

"Nora..."

"Louder."

"Nora."

"Louder!"

"Nora!"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you!"

"Fuck me, Nora!"

Wild breaths shot from her nose as she ground herself against him. "Beg for it!"

"Please fuck me, Nora!"

Her intensity picked up at the same pace their voices did, and soon enough Nora was fucking him like a pro. She bounced up and down on Jaune's dick like a girl in one of their favorite pornos, and uncontrollable breaths of exertion came with every movement.

He needed more. He needed every inch of Nora right now. Jaune's upper body came up and he grabbed hold of her bountiful tits with his hands. His mouth greedily took hold of one of them, sucking and biting at it with the voracity of a starving man at a buffet. Mewls of pleasure came from Nora's mouth into his ear, and her arms wrapped around his back to keep him in place. One hand dug into his skull with an all too familiar feeling, and it felt as though her fingernails were about to rend the flesh off his scalp like a Beowolf tearing apart its prey.

All the while she continued to buck and grind and bounce on his hips the best she could while he sucked her tits. Cries of pure bliss slipped through both their lips. Jaune could see nothing, his eyes closed as he attacked Nora's breast in a passionate frenzy. But his other senses more than made up for this. The feel of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock as she rode it. Of her hands squeezing down on his flesh. The sounds of her gasps and moans as she grew closer and closer to her climax...

The sudden feeling of her hands on his shoulders returned, and he was forced off her tit when Nora shoved his torso back onto the bed. A look up revealed a red-tinted breast and nipple courtesy of his handiwork. It also revealed a desperate and gasping Nora staring down at him as she pinned him to the bed. As her pace somehow began to impossibly pick up in intensity and speed.

The bed creaked and shook as Nora bounced on top of him with so much fury that he thought the entire thing was about to collapse underneath them. He stared up at her and her heaving breasts wide-eyed, unable to comprehend the sheer magnitude of the movements from the girl above him.

"Oh my gods... Nora!" was all he could think to say in that moment.

"Almost there..." she panted desperately. "Almost there..."

His hands reached up to grab her breasts again, but were intercepted by her own. Grabbing hold of his wrists, Nora pinned them down above his head. She brought her face down close to his, all the while continuing buck and thrust her hips against his own.

Jaune was truly at her mercy now. Unable to use his hands, and unable to move out from underneath her, Nora was fully in control of his body. Of his climax. And of course, her own. The only free part of him still was his head, and he used it to lean in and kiss her neck. Love mark or not, he didn't care. He took hold of the soft flesh of her neck and suckled on it with as much passion as he could. All the while, intense and labored breathing filled his ear.

"Jaune... Jaune I'm gonna cum!"

The pressure on his wrists doubled, and for a moment he thought Nora was going to snap his bones. Then it came. Then _she_ came.

Nora screamed. Not like the exaggerated and fake screams from porn. No, this was primal. Natural. Maybe even a little embarrassing, had the two not been so completely lost in the moment. An uncontrollable cry of pure pleasure and bliss as Nora orgasmed on his cock. Her movements slowed almost immediately until all that remained was the heaving and panting body of a girl on top of him. Hip to hip. Chest to chest. Her face buried in the pillow next to his head.

Jaune was able to move his arms now, Nora so drained from her climax that she no longer had the power to keep him pinned to the bed. He wrapped them around her back, giving her a gentle and loving squeeze. His face turned and he gave a long kiss on the side of her head.

Still she didn't move. She remained there atop him, her back rising and falling with every desperate breath she took. Desperate to suck air into her lungs. Desperate to come down from the extreme high of having just been fucked to an orgasm.

For long seconds Nora remained in his arms. Jaune wondered how long she would need to recover. He wondered how long his cock would remain hard in her soaking-wet pussy. He began to rub small circles around her back trying to sooth her. More kisses were planted on her face and head. More than anything, however, he was just basking in the afterglow of Nora's wild ride.

Finally she moved, using his chest once more to lift herself up and off of him. She stared down at the boy, teal eyes filled with a level of love and adoration he had never seen before. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Finally after catching her breath, she spoke. "Wow."

Jaune grinned and laughed. Yeah. That was one way to put it. "Wow," he echoed.

"I can't believe... I did that..."

What part? The sex? The forceful and dominating riding? Or maybe the part where she pressed his arms down onto the bed and turned him into her own personal fuck-toy? In any case, Jaune loved every single second of it.

"You did," he pointed out. "And it was amazing..."

Nora grinned this time. Her eyes drifted over his body, roaming down to where they were still connected before moving back up to his face. "You didn't cum, did you?"

He hadn't. But Jaune didn't care. He had made _her_ cum. And that was the most important thing. "Nope."

"Well... we can't have that," she breathed. Followed by uncontrollable laughter. Jaune's brow furrowed. "I have no more energy left... Jaune... I..."

She continued to giggle incredulously before falling back onto his chest. Her back continued to heave as she laughed.

"Nora?" he asked. The darker part of his brain wondered if he had just literally fucked the brains out of his friend. Of course he knew better than that, but still. Her behavior right now was unusually odd, even for Nora.

"I can't ride you again like that," she laughed between heaving breaths. "I'm so sorry, Jaune."

Was that it? She was worried about being unable to get him off because she had exhausted herself? Well, he could always give her a little boost of energy courtesy of a little lightning dust. Her Semblance was a beautiful thing like that. Or...

Using his superior size and strength, Jaune's arms clenched around Nora's back as he moved. He threw his legs off the bed, carrying Nora with him as he stood on his feet. Once Nora was back on her feet as well she looked up at him with curiosity and surprise.

"There's more than one position, Miss Porn Freak," he grinned.

Before Nora could even respond he turned her around and grabbed her shoulders. He bent her over the bed, positioning himself directly behind her wet opening. It was easy enough in her tired state, and Nora went willingly wherever he directed her body. At least now that she was resting on the bed she wouldn't need to prop herself up.

Leaning over her, he brought his lips to her ear. "Maybe you'll enjoy getting dominated now."

"Do it," she breathed huskily.

Needing no further encouragement, Jaune took hold of his member and slid it in the already slick slit of Nora's pussy. Another mewl of pleasure slipped from her lips, and before long Jaune was once more up to his base inside his friend.

Grabbing hold of her hips, Jaune pulled out before thrusting inside again. Another breath shot from Nora's lips. Again he thrust out and back in, and another noise courtesy of Nora. He could get used to this. He could get used to being the one in control. The one dictating the pace. The only eliciting all the breaths and moans from the girl bent over the bed.

The boy picked up a steady rhythm, and the wet slapping sound of flesh against flesh was like music to his ears. As were the tiny squeaks and cries that came from her friend and lover every time he thrust himself into her. A look down gave him a fine look at her ass. Jaune had never much paid attention to it before, but Nora had a nice butt. It too like the rest of her was soft and ample. Not at all like the tight backside that Blake or Weiss possessed. No, Nora was _thick._ More than enough to grab onto. More than enough to...

With a flick of his wrist, Jaune's palm came down to lightly smack the flesh of Nora's ass. An especially hard cry escaped her lips. He was sure it was one of pleasure rather than pain, but he had to make sure.

"You like that?" he growled. Something inside of him, something primal and animalistic, was taking hold of him.

"Yes..." she mewled. Jaune saw how her fists were clenching at the sheets above her head. Nora was feeling it. All of it. All of him. And she was loving it. "Do it again..."

Another smack of his hand against her ass echoed in his ear. Another harsh moan shot through her lips. He wanted to keep doing it. He wanted to continue to elicit all those sounds from her. But he didn't want to overdo it and risk hurting her either. No, he would let his cock do the heavy lifting. But apparently it wouldn't take much there either.

Having already climaxed twice, it didn't take much to make Nora peak again. She was an oven that was already pre-heated, and it would take no time at all to cook the thick meat going inside her. Jaune's fingers squeezed down on her ass cheeks, and the feel of her thickness was nearly as good as that of her chest. Top or bottom, front or back, Jaune just couldn't get enough of Nora and her gorgeous body.

"Fuck... Jaune!"

More music for his ears. He knew she loved it when he said her name during sex. He loved when she did the same. He picked up the pace, slamming his hips into her backside over and over again. He was close, even with the condom on. The sheer intensity she had ridden him had done most of the work, but even now he was working at a vigorous rate that was nearing its end. And what a spectacular end it would be.

"You feel so good, Nora," he breathed harshly. "You're so tight..."

Jaune pounded her mercilessly, all the while eliciting those sweet, sweet sounds from his lover's lips. Her hips squirmed and her back arched, but he was all over that in an instant. He wanted to dominate her like she had him. Moving his hands up, he pressed them down on her back and forced her back down onto the mattress. He followed down after her, his chest leaning heavily on her as he humped her rear end.

His face brushed against her hair, and his lips were near her ear. "Here it comes, Nora," he whispered.

He didn't even get a response in words. Merely the undecipherable moans from the girl underneath him.

Jaune pulled out an instant before he exploded into the condom. He wanted to take no risks, and pulling out combined with the rubber would hopefully do the trick. His hand rubbed and stroked his cock as shot after shot of semen filled the tip of the condom. It felt so awkward and uncomfortable, like there wasn't enough room at the front of the thing to contain all his cum. Next time he would have to pull it off right before he blew his load.

Next time. Was he already thinking that far ahead?

His breathing was harsh and heavy, but it was nothing compared to the girl who still lay face down and halfway on the bed. Her legs remained on the floor as she laid bent over on the mattress, her back heaving with every desperate gasp for air she took. That was his handiwork. He had brought her to that point. He had made Nora an exhausted, helpless mess of a girl. Nora the Indomitable. The Boundless Ball of Energy. He had brought her to her limit. Forced her past it. He had fucked the energy right out of her.

And of that he was immensely proud.

Tearing the condom off and throwing it into the nearby trash bin, Jaune moved over to the table and took her scroll. He stopped the recording and came back over to the bed. Nora had recovered her breath enough to crawl into bed completely and lay there. Her chest still heaved as she gulped down sweet, precious oxygen.

Jaune laid next to her, one sweaty body beside the other. If they stank it didn't register. All he could smell was the intoxicating scent of his lover. The girl he had made cum. The girl who had made him cum.

He wrapped an arm around her and Nora eagerly snuggled against him. He kissed her forehead, drawing another tiny moan of happiness from her.

For long minutes the laid there recovering. Saying nothing. Merely basking in the presence of each other. In Jaune's case, he recalled every sight and sound of the love-making they had just done. Everything. From her bouncing tits to her jiggling ass, he remembered it all. Her soft moans. Her loud gasps. He treasured them all. He treasured her.

Both their breathing had steadied, and Nora slipped out of his grasp to lay on her side. She looked at him, her adoring eyes smiling in their own right along with the one on her lips. Long eyelashes batted at him, and somehow that more than anything else about her sent chills down his spine. For as sexy and voluptuous as Nora was, her face was what did it most for him. Her sweet, beautiful face. Her gentle, loving eyes. How he loved Nora's eyes. He loved the way they looked at him like he was the greatest man in the world.

Nora leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Jaune."

His tongue came out to taste what she had left on him. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Nora leaned in to rest her head in the crook of his arm. As she did so she grabbed her scroll, and he saw how she was looking at the video they had just recorded. Their porno. Jaune could still hardly believe it. He and Nora had made a porno. It was nearly as unbelievable as the fact that they just had sex.

"I can't wait to watch it," she said softly, using her thumb to quickly speed through the video. "The way you rammed me from behind must look so hot..."

From his top-down perspective it sure did. But he couldn't wait to watch it back from the scroll's perspective.

"I'm gonna send it to you," she said, working at the keypad with her thumbs. "But after that... I kinda wanna sleep."

Jaune nodded in agreement. He was exhausted too. That was normal when it came to spending a day with Nora. Especially so when that day consisted of fucking Nora. "Yeah. Me too."

"Asleep in your nice, strong arms," she sighed happily.

"Just like we planned."

A few keys later and it was done. "There. You have a nice treat waiting in your inbox when we wake up."

Jaune grinned, pulling the girl closer to him after she set her scroll aside. Another kiss on Nora's hair made her breathe a sigh of contentment as she laid against him. Jaune closed his eyes, happy and relaxed with the girl of his dreams in his arms. The scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils, and he was already on the verge of falling asleep.

Only one question from his lover prevented him from doing so in that moment. "Hey, Jaune? What does BCC mean when you're sending an e-mail?"

His half-asleep brain didn't know. He knew his fully-awake brain wouldn't either. "I dunno."

"Yeah. Me neither."

Sleep never came quicker or easier for the pair of teens.

* * *

After a refreshing and much needed post-sex nap, Jaune and Nora were out and about. They couldn't help but walk next to each other a bit closer now, standing nearly shoulder to shoulder as they strode down the halls. At least they would have had their height difference not prevented it.

Both students were starving now, and they made their way to Beacon's cafeteria to get some food. It was dinnertime anyway. The pair had spent their entire afternoon after class watching porn, fucking, and then sleeping. But neither could ever be convinced that they had wasted their day away. No, both would agree that it had been the best afternoon ever. One they would cherish for the rest of their lives.

Team Cardinal was loitering in the halls, and as Jaune and Nora approached, saw how they all turned to regard them. A knowing smirk erupted on Cardin's face, and Jaune wondered what the boy had up his sleeves. Surely he wasn't about to return to his old bullying ways, right?

The foursome chuckled and grinned as they approached, and Cardin held out a closed fist at him. Jaune stopped, warily looking at the silent challenge his former rival offered.

"Dude," Cardin urged, nodding his head to his outstretched fist. "Don't leave me hanging."

Jaune looked curiously down at the fist and then back up at Cardin's face. Was that really it?

Clenching his own fist, Jaune bumped knuckles against Cardin's. "Uh, sure?"

Cardin grinned a toothy smile and nodded. "Yeah, man. Nice job."

A heavy hand came to pat Jaune on the back as he passed, and the other three members of Team Cardinal did the same, all offering words of encouragement and congratulations as they continued down the hall.

It was odd, but Jaune wasn't about to blame Cardin for being friendly. Maybe the boy really had changed his old, mean ways for good.

"Wonder what that was about," Jaune commented.

"I dunno. Maybe that thing at Forever Fall really did change him?" Nora offered.

Jaune shrugged. Maybe.

As they neared the cafeteria another familiar pair of people came into view. Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina stood chatting against the wall. The faunus girl leaned in to whisper something in the other girl's ear, and Coco turned to regard the pair of teens as they neared.

A single finger came up, and Coco lowered the sunglasses she wore even indoors to reveal her chocolate-brown eyes. Eyes that looked Nora up and down her short stack of a body.

"Damn, Nora," she commented, her eyes lingering on the other girl for a couple seconds before coming back up to look Nora in the face. "Looking good."

"Aw, thanks!" Nora replied cheerfully.

She and Jaune continued on their way, but now Jaune had an unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach. People didn't normally go out of their way to compliment him and his friends.

Apparently Nora didn't feel the same way. "How cool is that? It's not every day a bona fide fashionista compliments your clothes. It feels nice."

Jaune frowned. "I guess?"

They walked the final stretch into the cafeteria. Thankfully they saw the other six members of their teams sitting at their usual table. At least now they could finally have some normalcy. No weird and unsolicited compliments from the likes of Cardin or Coco.

As they approached all eyes were drawn to them, but there were no greetings. No smiles. No, all of their friends seemed to possess the same strange 'deer in the headlights' look in their eyes. Jaune swallowed hard. What was going on. Had someone died? Was it Professor Port? As much as Jaune hated his class, he hoped it wasn't Port!

The two took seats next to each other in vacant chairs. Still nothing was said. Just an awkward silence that had settled over the table like a dark raincloud. No one was eating. No one was speaking. There was simply a void of any and all activity. A stagnation of movement and sound.

Until Yang spoke.

"Okay. So are we not going to discuss the fact that Nora sent us all a sex tape of her and Jaune?"

Blue eyes went wide. His head whipped over to Nora to see that her teal ones had done the same.

Jaune swallowed hard. "Um... what?"

A look around the table showed that no one would meet his gaze. Everyone, even the normally stoic Ren, had a tinge of red creeping on their faces. Some more than others. Ruby and Weiss' pale flesh was entirely red. The normally calm and collected Pyrrha was toying with her thumbs on the tabletop. Oddly enough, only Blake was showing no physical effects of the words her partner had just spoke.

The boy turned his attention back to the ginger girl by his side. "Nora... what did you do?"

"Um..."

"Nora. Did you send all of our friends... the video?"

"Is that was BCC means?" she asked nervously.

"Blind carbon copy," Blake stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Jaune asked.

Nora giggled nervously. It would have been adorable had the situation not been so dire. "Um... oops?"

Oops. Yeah, this was a big oops. All of their friends had seen him and Nora naked. Seen them have sex. Seen the most personal and intimate sides of them. Not just their friends either. Apparently everyone on Nora's contact list! Cardin. Coco. Who knows who else!

"So... are you two an... item now?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly.

Honestly, Jaune wasn't sure what they were. They were friends. Friends with benefits. Lovers. But both knew they weren't _in_ love with one another. But were they exclusive to one another?

Thankfully it was Nora who answered for him. "We're friends," she offered. "The best and closest kinds of friends there are."

Pyrrha nodded. Whether or not that answer helped her, he couldn't say.

"I mean, at least you didn't embarrass yourselves," Yang offered helpfully. "I'd give it a seven out of ten."

Jaune sighed. "Yang? Not helping."

"Okay, okay. Eight?"

"Not the point..."

"Now that's a katana," Ruby offered just as unhelpfully.

Both Yang and Blake shot her a look. It was the latter who spoke. "How do you know that reference?"

The young redhead shrugged. "I may have dabbled in your literature a time or two."

"Ruby, this would normally be a great conversation I'd want to have with you," Yang said. "But right now not even you reading Blake's smut can distract me from the bombshell that just got dropped on us. Apparently not Weiss either."

Jaune hadn't noticed, but Weiss hadn't said a word. Her eyes were glued to the table. Specifically the portion of the table that stood right above where Jaune sat.

Yang wrapped an arm around the white-haired girl who sat next to her. "See what you missed out on, Weiss? Bet you wish you hadn't been so cold now."

The heiress shook her head, breaking her from the trace she had been in. "Shut up!"

Yang snorted a laugh. "Poor girl. So repressed."

"I am not!"

Yang and Weiss continued to bicker back and forth. Jaune wasn't paying attention to any of it. He still couldn't believe it. They had all seen him and Nora. Even Ruby. Sweet, innocent Ruby.

His was shaken from his thoughts when a harsh slap sounded on the table next to him. All voices went silent. A cold chill ran down his spine when he looked up to see Miss Goodwitch standing above them.

"Miss Valkyrie. Mister Arc. My office. Now."

"Uh oh, I think the riding crop's about to get some use," Yang quipped.

"Miss Xiao Long," Glynda snapped. "Detention for the next week."

The blonde girl merely shrugged. "Meh. Worth it."

Their professor turned and stalked away. Jaune assumed that she had seen the video too. Whether someone simply told her about it, or Nora had accidently sent it her way as well, he couldn't say.

"Maybe teacher wants a turn," Yang offered suggestively. Now that she was free to speak without consequence from the older woman.

"Oh gods, don't even joke," Jaune sighed. He turned to Nora next. "We should probably get going. We're in enough trouble as it is. Don't wanna keep her waiting."

The pair stood, and Jaune looked over the table's occupants one final time. Only Yang was able to meet his gaze, and she simply gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up before they turned and left.

The walk back down the hall was the exact opposite from the one they had just taken. Rather than feeling excited, Jaune felt apprehension. He wondered how he and Nora would be punished for their... actions. Surely they couldn't be expelled, right? There was nothing against love or sex in Beacon's rules. Maybe just detention?

"You know someone's gonna release that online," Nora said as she walked beside him. "Right?"

Jaune sighed. Now that she mentioned it, that was probably the case. Still, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the girl. Not Nora. Never Nora.

"Yeah..." he agreed.

"You wanna do it first?"

He turned and gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"You know, make a channel on PornPlace for ourselves and put it up. At least then we'd get to monetize off it."

"You're really considering this?"

The girl shrugged. "Sure, why not? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, we're both hot. And you totally rocked my world. No one's gonna be commenting on it talking about how we can't fuck or you having a small dick or anything." Nora smiled genuinely at him. "Our video kicks ass, Jaune. Trust me. I'm a bit of a porn connoisseur."

The last bit made Jaune laugh. "You're really serious."

"Yep! What should our channel be named?" A moment later her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh! What about Beacon Sluts!"

His smile turned into a frown. "You'd be okay with being called a slut?"

Nora waved off his concerns with a flick of her wrist. "It's all just branding. I know I'm not a slut. And neither are you. But the name will get all the clicks."

"I guess you're right..." he conceded.

"So do you wanna? Who knows. If it takes off maybe we could even record more videos trying out new things..."

The temptation of having more sex with Nora was too much for Jaune to resist. And seeing how all of his closest friends and teachers had already seen a sex tape of him, what did he care if a bunch of complete strangers did as well? At least this way the power would be in his and Nora's hands. If they released it themselves they wouldn't be the victims here. They'd be showing the world their stuff. And they'd even make a little lien doing it.

"Alright," he smiled. "Let's do it. Beacon slut."

Nora grinned, raising her hand for a high five. Jaune gave it to her. "That's the spirit, fellow Beacon slut!"

It was the beginning of a beautiful partnership. A business relationship as much as a personal one. The world would not be ready for what was to come next.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew, that was a wild ride. Longest chapter yet. And quite a shocking end, if I do say so myself.

So now we've reached a crossroads. This story has reached its end. At least, that's all I had originally planned on writing. But the other day an idea came to me. An idea I want all your opinions on.

This story can remain as it is, purely Nora's Arc. Or, this story can diverge, and there can be more to it in say, an AU of post chapter 4. Nora and Jaune have made what's essentially a Pornhub community channel for themselves. So what if... in light of seeing this sex tape, other girls want in on it now? What if Jaune and Nora were to become true business people, and decided to make more videos featuring themselves along with other girls from Beacon?

Yang, Weiss, Glynda, even Cinder. I could come up with all sorts of reasons for others wanting to get in on the action. It'd just be extra chapters of more comedy and smut, each featuring Jaune and Nora with a different girl each chapter. I'd like to know what you all think of this idea. Is it something you'd like to see? Or should chapter 4 be the end?

Anyway, as always thank you all for reading. I really had a great time writing this story, and it was good practice to flex my smut writing muscles. I'm still pretty new to it and not very confident writing it, so hopefully this was good practice.

P.S. **Imyoshi** is a Moose.

**Update: **This story is being continued in an AU fic called, **Hands-on Education - Extra Credit**. Please check that out if you're interested in Jaune and Nora with other girls in RWBY.


End file.
